Nightmares and Daydreams
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: A year after Mockingjay Haymitch and Effie are happily married and helping to put Panem back together...until they both wake up teenagers on reaping day for the second Quarter Quell!
1. Chapter 1

"Haymitch Abernathy!" I hear my name called. It's me. I'm the second male tribute for District 12 in the Quarter Quell. My friends all turn to look at me. Why? Why can't they pretend they have no idea who I am? Then I can pretend to look for myself as well, and blend into the crowd. Nope. All eyes on me. No hiding.

I make my way up to the stage with a neutral expression. My hands don't shake this time. My breathing doesn't catch. I knew it was going to be me. Just like every other nightmare. It's always me because it really happened. There's one difference in this nightmare though. One small thing that doesn't mean anything. One small change in a repeating nightmare.

This time it's real. This time it's happening. This time, I'm going back into the arena to live my worst nightmare, again.

Do I have any idea how I got here? No. One second it's the one year anniversary of the end of the games. The party was amazing, and I was contently falling asleep with my wife, Effie, next to me. The next moment, I wake up 16 years old, in my shack at the Seam with my mother telling me to get up. That it's Reaping Day.

A million questions rush through my mind, but I don't ask any. Why would I? The universe hates me, it's proven it several times. So why should this be any different? Finally my world settles down. No more games, Panem putting itself back together, marrying Effie, but no, I don't get to just be happy. I know what games it is, what reaping day, because I know that the 2nd Quarter Quell will always haunt me. Because I'm going back. Because my name was just called.

Effie's PoV:

My father was on the TV reaping District 1, just like every other year until I turned 23. But this year he drew four names. The second Quarter Quell. Haymitch's year. Daddy drew the names, but only two of the four actually went, two volunteered. At the end of it the two actually reaped were a 15 year boy old named Sterling and a 13 year old girl named Ribbon. It was the other two, the volunteers that were my focus. Velvet was the boy, a strong career that had died in a horrible accident, if memory was correct. And then the girl, Polish. The one who had almost killed Haymitch.

Watching the reaping should have been fun. A 15 year old girl in the Capitol on a Quarter Quell? But I couldn't have fun. Because I wasn't just any 15 year old girl. In fact I wasn't even 15 really, just trapped in my pasts body. And I was about to watch my husband be reaped and entered into his worst nightmare. The 2nd Quarter Quell. The Capitol's daydream.

After antagonizing minutes that felt like weeks it was finally 12's reaping. The jolly escort who's place I would take at 19 was smiling away. My trained eye saw right through his smile. Tyus Ambers may be able to fool the average Capitol citizen, but he couldn't fool me. I saw the sadness in his eyes...and the intelligence. The awareness that most people of the Capitol seemed to lack in their world of hazy distractions.

Maysilee Donner was the first name called. The original female tribute. Haymitch was the second male, the 'Quell Tribute' as the second names would be soon nicknamed. I knew what most people were seeing at that moment. A 12 tribute who seemed impassive, no emotion, no feeling toward his probable death. I saw what he so desperately tried to hide. That fear, that sadness, that...resentment toward the Capitol. The sick irony that formed the smirk just barley dusting his lips.

I read all this in the ten second close up as he walked to the stage. But I saw something else. Something that screamed to me. His hands weren't shaking. Once I had asked him what being reaped was like. Haymitch had said he didn't remember really, he had been kind of in shock at the time, but he could remember one thing. Just one random detail. He said that he could remember his hands shaking pretty badly, and that he couldn't get them to stop until late the next morning. I rewound the TV and watched it again, much to my mother's annoyance. His hands were still. Haymitch was going back into the arena.

**A/N: Very dramatic begining! I feel like there should be a DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN! at the end. Oh well. I didn't mean for it to be that dramatic, but this is just the proluge. The real story will start in the next chapter. I will send the happy fairy your way if you review! (She sprinkles happy dust on you. But you better smile because that stuff is expencive!) **

**P.S. A big thanks to Innocentlilly who came up with the District 1 tribute names!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so excited for these games!" my best friend Ruby was squealing excitedly. Any other school year I would have been squealing along with her, but lack of sleep, loss of apatite, and, oh yeah, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE GOING INTO THE GAMES made squealing impossible. I honestly wanted to smash Ruby's head into the locker while explaining the true horrors of the games.

Sadly, I couldn't do that. Since I still had no idea what was going on or what to do about it, I had to act like I was oh-so-excited to watch 47 people die. "I know! A Quell! This is so exciting!"

"What's wrong?" unfortunately, in high school, Ruby knew me better than her favorite boutique.

I smiled through it, "Nothing, I was just so excited I couldn't sleep last night."

"I know right?" She was smiling ear to ear. "This year is going to be so awe- Oh, hi Ace!"

Crap. I had forgotten about that. Or, well, forgot about him. Ace Ownes. He was the most popular guy in school, king here at Circenses High School. Textbook Capitol style and attitude. My boyfriend. This means that I was, as expected, queen bee. I don't take that as a good thing at this moment because of what that means in a Capitol high school. It means that you have the best clothes, most makeup, and have the right parents. The queen bee was pretty much the most brain washed.

Ace smiled at her, "Hey Ruby. What's up Effie?" He put his arm around my shoulder which earned me a you-are-so-lucky look from Ruby. If only she knew.

"Oh, nothing much," I shrugged my shoulders in a way that took his arm off me.

Ace smiled what I guess was supposed to be a seductive grin at me, "I don't believe that. My popular girlfriend always has something going on. Why don't we go to that hallway by the cafeteria and...talk about it."

I knew this was code for 'let's go make out' and at the moment the thought made me want to vomit. "Nah, I think I'll go to lunch. I missed breakfast and I'm kind of hungry," I saw the odd looks the word 'nah' got me. My year in 12 was showing. Even though it made me happy that I'm not such a Capitol Doll anymore, it would be a problem trying to pretend to be the old me. At least until I had this figured out.

Always the 'perfect gentleman' Ace agreed and the three of us made our way to the cafeteria. After going through the line, really just cutting to the front (which I was totally against!), we found our usual table surrounded by my old friends. I was reminded why I don't talk to these people any more. Ty and Topaz where the annoying couple who couldn't get over how 'adorible' the other one was. Blake was Ace's best friend and was pretty much just a yes man who's elevator didn't reach the top floor. Cindy and Lil were twins who couldn't stop stirring the pot because they were always fighting with someone, if not each other.

"Hey everyone!" Ruby chirped.

A chorus of 'Hi' came from the people who's mouths weren't full. I would have to keep an eye on talking with my mouth full. It's a bad habit I've picked up from Haymitch. Note to self: smack him for that.

Ten minutes later I was bored out of my mind at the conversation. Well, that's not entirely true. I was bored at the conversation my 'friends' were having over lunch, but I was quite entertained by the running commentary by Haymitch, Katniss, and Peeta that was going on in my mind.

"Why are you so quiet today?" Lil asked.

_'Oh, Hot Stuff over here doesn't like-' _I was paying too much attention to Haymitch's voice commenting on Topaz, who was glaring at a girl for glancing at Ty.

"Hello? Effie? Anyone home?" Cindy snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I realized I had been spacing and came back to as close to reality as this was, "Sorry."

"What is up with you today?" Ruby asked me.

"Nothing," I denied.

"Uh huh, spill," came Topaz.

A great (I hope) idea suddenly came to me. "Oh you know, I just traveled back from the future where I was happily married to an old drunk, living in District 12!" I said it cheerily, in a way that they would take as false. As if they would believe it in the first place.

Everyone burst out laughing, even me. But I was laughing at the irony, at the time and place that seemed completely ridiculous, but it's actually my perfect life. My happily-ever-after...until yesterday.

**Haymitch's PoV:**

"HOW COULD YOU!" Alana screamed at me. It was hard to see her at all, my girlfriend who the Capitol killed because I was too clever. My first love.

"Alana, I'm sorry, but I have a reason," I tried to keep all emotion out of my voice.

She was about to cry, the tears were just about to tip over onto her cheeks. "This is hard enough! Watching you go into the Games! But that doesn't mean you have to break up with me! There's still a chance Haymitch! You could come back!"

I smiled a bit, "I know. I have an idea to get two people out of the arena, but I can't feel like I'm cheating on you." That last part was a lie. Alana was my first love, and I did know how to get two people out of the arena, but how could I explain what was really going on?

"Haymitch! That's impossible! Just give me one last kiss and try to get yourself out!" her tears were falling freely now.

I looked her straight in the eyes. I knew that look would haunt me for the rest of my life, but I owed it to her. "No Alana, I have to do this. I'm sorry," I said sadly.

She gave me one last hug. "Just don't get yourself killed," she whispered then left the room.

I had two minutes left in my hour when my mother and brother came back. They had given Alana and I a moment alone, but the didn't like it. The last two minutes were spent silently clinging onto each other. Them clinging for the thought of the last time they would see me. I was clinging for the first time seeing them in years.

"Just...be happy," were my mother's last words to me.

"You got this, big bro," were my brothers.

I looked at them and smiled, "I love you both."

And they were led out of the room.

**A/N: Heh...I feel so blonde right now...I was about to upload the third chapter, then realized I still hadn't put this one up...oops. I thought I updated two days ago...sorry. Forgiveness cookie? **

**Oh, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haymitch's PoV:**

To all other eyes this was my first night in the Capitol, but to me it was one of many. "Since you all do not have a mentor I will be getting all sponsors and sending all gifts," Tyus was explaining. I was tuning most of it out. Not like I need to hear again why he wont choose a partner to handle gifts and the lack of sponsors.

Instead I spent my time studying Tyus. When I first went through the games I hated the man, his joy at my victory when Maysilee was dead. Unlike Effie, he never showed me how much the games effected him in the few years we worked together. When Effie had broke down crying after her first tribute died I had no idea how to take it. I hadn't known escorts cared.

Now I knew what to look for in Tyus. How sad his eyes were, and how false his smile. The way he tried to be optimistic, yet kept his distance. He cared almost as much as Effie had, but I only knew after years of mentoring. Anyone else wouldn't be able to detect at thing.

"You hate the games," I blurted, not caring that I'd interrupted Tyus dissents.

"Excuse me?" he probably didn't think he'd herd me right.

"You hate the Hunger Games," I spoke slowly. "You think it's horrible that children have to die every year, and you don't see us as just tributes. You can see how sick and twisted this is and wonder how the rest of the Capitol stays so brain washed, even thought you know because you were the exact same way before you got this job. This year seems especially sick to you because people are celebrating twice as many kids dieing. You hate the Hunger Games."

Tyus, Maysilee, Morgan, and Jillian all looked at me in shock. "Am I wrong?" I knew I wasn't.

**Maysilee's Pov: **

It was my first night in the Capitol and, as expected, I couldn't sleep. The events of the last two days kept replaying in my mind. My name being called, the the 18 year old Morgan. 12 year old Jillian crying on stage...and Haymitch. I didn't know him personally, but I knew of him. The cocky, sarcastic boy from the Seam. From what I had seen of him that was a pretty accurate description.

Then came the reaping. He walked on stage looking completely unfeeling. He wasn't nonchalant, but there was no shock, no how-can-it-be-me, almost like he knew. On the train he'd been quiet, observing, learning. Completely opposite of what he was when he showed up at school. In class he was loud with his friends, talked back constantly, and seemed, all in all, very arrogant and not extremely intelligent. At all.

But when he said all that at diner...I was blown away. He was obviously very observant, even more so than I, because I would have never guessed that. I thought Tyus was just as excited as the rest of the Capitol, but after his awkward attempt to smooth that over, I knew Haymtich was right. _Watch out careers, _I smiled at the thought.

**Effie's PoV:**

"This party is going to be so awesome!" Lil was freaking out.

The 8 of us were together out side of the school waiting on our rides. Lil and Cindy were both freaking out about their annual Reaping Bash that their parents let them go all out for. "I know! This year is going to be the best of all!" Cindy chimed in.

"Of course! It's a Quell!" Topaz chirped.

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you and Topaz come over to my house tonight and we'll all get ready together!" Ruby was bouncing with excitement.

"At least you guys know something about fashion, unlike Mr. wanna-be-designer over here," Blake said as he thumped a kid passing by on the head.

"Yeah," Ace started, "and I believe you owe me an apology, I saw you checking out my Effie in the hall after 6th hour. She isn't for just anyone to look at."

The boy turned around and my mouth dropped. I quickly snapped it shut, but I still couldn't believe my eyes. I remembered in high school there was this one kid that we always made fun of because of how boring and un-Capitol-ish he was.

I remember how horrible we were to him and I had always wished I could find him again and apologize, but I could never find him, mostly because I couldn't remember his name or what he looked like. I really was horrible in high school, and this proved it without a doubt.

All this time, and I never realized that boy turned into the best designer in the Capitol. I was looking into the younger face of my future friend, Cinna.

**A/N: Haymitch and Maysilee's PoV's were espashally hard to write, but it was still a fun chapter. And what about Cinna? MWAHAHAHA! EVIL PLANS! Review please (they make my day)! And the fact I've only got two makes me sad, so special thanks to Innocentlilly and Savysnape7.**

** And to clear up any confustion, Effie and Haymitch were living a year after Mockingjay, but get sent back to the 50th games where they're teenagers again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Effie's PoV:**

"Right Effie?" Topaz asked me.

"Huh?"

"Sure are spacey today. I said that boy, Cinna, will never become a designer," she repeated herself.

"Hmmm..." I thought for a moment. I didn't want to insult Cinna, but I didn't want them to know I knew him. Good luck explaining that. "I wouldn't say it's impossible, people can surprise you."

Topaz and Ruby burst out laughing at the same time, but gave me weird looks when I didn't join them. "That-that wasn't a joke?" Ruby asked.

"No. Why would it be?" I faked naivety.

They both looked shocked. "Because-because...he doesn't know the first think about style! He wears boring colours, almost no makeup! He could never be a designer!" Topaz sputtered.

"Well, that's your opinion, maybe somebody else likes his style," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Like his style that's-Oh. My. Gosh! EFFIE!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What?" Topaz and I chorused.

Ruby had a giant grin on her face, "This all makes sense! The spaceyness, not wanting to make out with Ace, defending Cinna….I can't believe it!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Topaz caught on.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Could they really have figured it out? I had to give them props on open-mindedness, but what on earth would their reaction be to my time traveling? I honestly didn't think they'd figure out what I said at lunch was true, but I've learned that people can be severely underestimated. And what if they told? People would think I was insane and I'd never be able to help Haymitch, that's going to be hard enough without being in a mental hospital. "It's not what you think!"

"Oh oh oh, I believe it is," Ruby grinned wider if that was possible.

"Someone's got a crush on Cinna!" Topaz sang.

That sure wasn't what I was expecting. "What? Cinna? No."

"It's fine Effie. We get it," Topaz said sympathetically.

I was very confused at the moment, "Get what?"

Ruby looked at me in what I guess was a caring way, "We're in high school, our futures seem so close. You're wedding with Ace is practically around the corner and your scared."

Topaz smiled the same way Ruby had, "And everyone loves an underdog. It's just natural you would start to like someone like Cinna, but you'll get over it soon."

"So don't throw away a great relationship with Ace because of it, okay," Ruby finished.

I was still processing this. They thought I liked Cinna? I mean I have nothing against him and whoever he marries will be extremely lucky, but he's my friend. I'm married to Haymitch. How on earth am I supposed to explain that? Oh right. I can't.

I decided I should just play along. I really didn't like lying, but I couldn't have come up with a better cover story myself. I plastered a guilty look on my face, "I wasn't planning on it, Ace is great. Just…just please don't tell anyone, okay?" Who was I kidding? Knowing them it would be around the school by tomorrow.

"Mums the word."

**Haymitch's PoV:**

I was laying in bed thinking. Sleep was out of the question and several thoughts plagued me. I really hate being under age. Without alcohols' help I couldn't stop my swimming and swirling thoughts. Maysilee, my family, Alana. Faces I hadn't seen in years except for nightmares.

It's like a check list of people to save, but I don't know if I can do it. The games are unpredictable unless I do everything exactly as the first time, and I'm not going to waist this chance like that. I've already changed things. Alana should be safe now, even if I anger the Capitol. I have no more ties to her. I have no intention of angering the Capitol though, at least not in the same way as before. Katniss' family survived, so why shouldn't mine? If my plan works of course.

I'm going to pull a Peeta and pretend to be in love with Maysilee. I don't know why I never saw it the first time; I guess I was thinking there could never be more than one victor no matter what. Now I know better. We're even the same age as Katniss and Peeta were, 16. Why is that the magic age?

It may not even work though. I talked to Seneca in the 74**Review please! (Just a super long A/N right?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't know what's up with chapter 4 but since the end isn't posting here is the end of 4 and all of 5. Please review!**

**Haymitch's PoV:**

I was laying in bed thinking. Sleep was out of the question and several thoughts plagued me. I really hate being under age. Without alcohols' help I couldn't stop my swimming and swirling thoughts. Maysilee, my family, Alana. Faces I hadn't seen in years except for nightmares.

It's like a check list of people to save, but I don't know if I can do it. The games are unpredictable unless I do everything exactly as the first time, and I'm not going to waist this chance like that. I've already changed things. Alana should be safe now, even if I anger the Capitol. I have no more ties to her. I have no intention of angering the Capitol though, at least not in the same way as before. Katniss' family survived, so why shouldn't mine? If my plan works of course.

I'm going to pull a Peeta and pretend to be in love with Maysilee. I don't know why I never saw it the first time; I guess I was thinking there could never be more than one victor no matter what. Now I know better. We're even the same age as Katniss and Peeta were, 16. Why is that the magic age?

It may not even work though. I talked to Seneca in the 74

**Effie's PoV:**

The party was exactly as I expected it to be. Glittery, glamorous, and extremely shallow. What else would any 'it' party of the Capitol be? Even if it was only a high school one. I ended up spending the night with Cindy and Lil. Ruby and Topaz stayed too, and just as I had figured, everyone at the party had herd about my supposed crush on Cinna. Everyone except Ace of course. I really wish I knew how rumors did that, go to everyone except that one person who it would effect the most.

I honestly don't care if Ace and I break up, I've been through it before and it's not like I still have any feelings for him. I almost wish the rumor would go to him just so I can be done instead of waiting until he cheats on me with Topaz. Needless to say Ty hadn't been to happy about that. But I need to keep my cover, at least until the games are over.

Saturday morning I took my familys' limo back home. Dad had just gotten back from 1 the night before and was eating breakfast when I came through the door. All my friends had been shocked I wanted to leave so early, but I told them I wasn't feeling well and they gladly let me go.

"Morning Daddy!" I greeted.

"You're home early," he smiled.

I smiled back, "I wanted to see you before you went to work." Escorts had a choice of staying in the tribute apartments or going home each night. I liked to stay because I didn't have anything at home waiting for me, but Daddy did, so he always made it a point to come see us. When I was young I never understood why he would want to abandon that glamorous world, even for a little wile, for us when he could see us the rest of the year.

"What do you want?" he smirked. If I were to ask for money or to stay out late tonight he wouldn't have any problem with that, he was usually a go with the flow type of guy. Except about specific things. Like the games.

I smiled sheepishly, "Welllllllll..." I drug out the word.

"Spit it out already," his tone was teasing, not harsh at all.

How do I ask this like teenage me would? "I really, really, really, really, really, really want to meat the tributes. Could you take me back stage of the tribute parade?" I know he can, escorts are aloud to have one guest to meet the tributes after the parade, but it's if he will or not.

His smile faltered, "Uhh...you wouldn't want to meet them. I hate to say this but," he leaned in as if he was going to tell me some big secret, "they're really brutish, not mannered at all. You wouldn't like meeting them in person."

I put on my best puppy dog face, "Plllleeeeeaaaaaaaasssseeeee Daddy."

"You know I don't say no often, but this is one of those times."

"But Da-"

He looked at me sternly, "No Effie, I'm putting my foot down."

"Fine!" I stomped up to my room and slammed the door. I didn't have to act angry at all, the emotion coursed through my veins like Haymitch's liquor.

However, I wasn't angry for the reason my father probably thought I was. This wasn't an 'I didn't get my way' tantrum. This was a 'you just ruined my one chance to tell Haymitch I'm here with him and that I love him so get out of the arena alive' tantrum. If my Dad guesses this I'll know he can read minds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Haymitch's PoV:**

My chariot was finally going through the arch. There were two chariots for each district this year. One with the normal tributes and one with the Quell tributes. Unforchantly, Maysilee was a normal and I was Quell so we weren't in the same one. Probably a good thing, I didn't want any more attention than what I'd already get in this outfit. I'm no Capitol citizen so I normally don't care how I look, but these coal miner costumes are just plain ridiculous! Man, I wish Cinna was the designer. He would never parade us around in silver, sequined miners' costumes with makeup so heavy my own mother probably won't even recognize me. I almost vomited at my reflection in the mirror and tried to talk my stylist into changing my costume but he wouldn't hear of it. He insisted this was the 'it look' the one everyone would be talking about. I don't think he understood why I was laughing.

When the camera's were showing me I made sure to smile, and glance at Maysilee. I wanted to make sure it was obvious, but look like I was trying to hide it. The crowd cheered louder at a small wave I through in. My own words echoed in my mind, get people to like you. Sponsors could never hurt. With all the smiling I was doing I understood Effie a bit more. I internally smirked at irony. Who knew I'd ever have to channel my inner Effie Trinket?

The thought almost wiped the smile off my face. Effie had told me how horrible it had been for her to pretend every year. I promised her she'd never have to do that again.  
"Haymitch, I know it's insane, but I feel like the Capitol will always own Effie Trinket," her voice whined in my head.

I remembered my response, "Well, good thing you're Effie Abernathy now." She gave a true smile after that, not the forced version. The memory both kept me smiling and tried to yank it off my face at the same time.

The sudden, yet smooth, stop of the chariot brought my attention back. President Snow stepped forward and gave his usual speech, thanked us for our sacrifice, yada yada. My attention was more on my fellow tributes. There were _so_ many. Almost 50 tributes. Almost 50 deaths. My eyes stopped on 1's female Quell tribute. Polish was her name, the one I had killed all those years ago. I had never known her name the first time, and that was something I'd always regretted. This time I made sure to watch the other reapings and when she volunteered it got lodged permanently into memory.

The chariot's pulled away and I eagerly stepped off it when the time came. "You all did fantastic!" Tyus said excitedly. The stylists were raving about how well we did until a man who looked familure came over to our group. From the instant mood change I could tell this guy was not very well liked by Tyus or the stylists. "Hello Tyus, your tributes looked great out there," he smiled.

This guy was talking about us like we weren't standing right in front of him. After dealing with the Capitol, and it's citizens, on a yearly biases I knew the exact remark to make. "Thank you, and who are you?" it seemed like a simple question, but one thing I've learned is that people in the Capitol hate when they aren't recognized, especially 'important' people.

He hardly let his annoyance toward me show as he introduced himself, "I'm Lance Trinket, District 1's escort."

"Trinket?" I asked surprised, was this guy related to Effie?

"Yes," I could see it now in the brief, annoyed look he shot my way.

I smirked, "Wow, girly last name. Kinda fruity if you ask me." I burped afterwards and made sure to throw in a, "yum," for good measure. If her dad was anything like Effie this would drive him up a freaking wall.

"Manners!" he looked at me with pure disgust. How had I not seen this guy was Effie's dad before?

"Not in 12, our houses are more like shacks," I was having way too much fun with this.

He looked furious. "I think I'll be going now, lovely to meet you all," he turned to the other tributes, trying to keep his cool.

I sneezed into my hand right before offering a handshake to Lance, "Nice to meet you too."

"Good thing my daughter wasn't here, she would have vomited at your little display!" he stormed off in a huff.

As soon as he was out of earshot I busted up laughing.

"You shouldn't have done that," Tyus chided, but in all honesty, looked pretty amused himself.

**Effie's PoV:**

"So what was it like, Daddy?" I asked cheerfully when I really felt like throwing our table out the window.

"Same old, same old," he smiled.

"I doubt that," Mom said before taking a bight of her dinner. Her and I had waited for Dad even tough it was a late night.

Dad grinned mischievously, "Your right, Feather. There was this beautiful young woman in the crowd that I just couldn't keep my eyes off of."

"You're making me jealous," she smirked back.

"But seriously, was there any, I don't know, interesting tributes?" I chose my question carefully.

"Well..." Dad trailed off.

"Well what, honey?" mother always liked hearing secrets, something to talk about at Saturday brunch with her friends.

Dad grinned, "I shouldn't tell you this, but there was one, I guess you could say interesting, one."

"What do you mean?" I asked the same second my mother said, "Who?"

"There was this one boy from 12, what was his name? Haymitch? Well, Haymitch, who was absolutely disgusting. I'm glad I didn't bring ether of you this year, you wouldn't have been able to hold your stomach. I was barely able to."

It was next to impossible not to laugh as Dad told what happened. He really was a Capitol Gentleman. What would he think if he knew this 'discusting pig' would be his son-in-law?

"It was horrible really. I'm so glad you're in with a good crowd Effie. Think about it, you could have been dating this guy instead of Ace if you lived in 12. I doubt they can pronounce the word 'manners' there!"

"Now Ace," Mom started, "he's a good fellow. High class family, impeccable manners, you could do a lot worse."

"Yeah, you could be the future Mrs. Haymtich Abernathy!" Dad grinned. We all burst out laughing, but not for the same reasons. To them, that seemed completely ridiculous, their princess would never marry a guy like him. To me it was the high point of irony.

**A/N: Sorry I've been away for so long. I've been bussy and just havn't had any time to write. **

**Thank you so much to my reviewers: **

**Innocentlilly**

**Savysnape7**

**Shellie **

**I hoped you liked it and please review even if you didn't!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Effie's PoV:**

My friends thought I was shaking with excitement, but I was really shaking with fear. One day. That's all that was left before the tributes went into the arena. One day before Haymitch would have 47 people trying to kill him.

"I can't believe we're actually here!" Ruby gushed.

"I know!" I put on the best excited grin I could muster.

"Sure, we see the interviews on TV every year, but actually getting to see them live? Amazing!" Cindy squealed.

"And it's a Quell. The fights are going to be amazing this year," Ty smiled.

"There better be a lot of blood, looks cooler if there is," Blake agreed. I almost punched him for saying this. These kids were already going to die, why did he want them to suffer?

The interviews started at that moment, beginning with the normal female tribute from One, Ribbon. I tuned her and the other boy from One, Sterling, out, but I paid a lot of attention to Polish. I knew she would be the leader of this year's Career pack, and Haymitch's biggest competition. The personality she was given was probably a mix of mysterious and sexy. It's odd how my friends all thought they were actually getting to know the tributes when I knew how fake they were being.

I knew the interviews would take a while with so many having to be held, but I didn't know exactly how long it would feel. Waiting on the very last interview felt like eons instead of an hour and a half. I couldn't tell you a quarter of the tributes names for my life. I knew the four from 1 because of my dad, and the four from 12. I didn't really care about any others; I honestly didn't like watching their interviews. I tried to block every one of them from my mind. Tried not to think about how each of these kids would die violently. Tried not to think of the terror in each of their eyes. But most of all, tried not to think of how any of these kids could kill Haymitch.

"Welcome Maysilee!" Caesar smiled at the first 12 tribute.

"Thank you," she smiled. Sweet and charming was most likely her angle, it's the one I would have given her.

"What do you think of the Capitol? It must be a change for you," Caesar started.

"Not at all," Maysilee grinned. "It's exactly like 12." She giggled along with the crowds laugh. It was overly girly.

Her answers were sweet and funny; she would have won quite a few sponsors if she hadn't been from such a low district. She seemed to be more of an 8 tribute than a 12. When she was done the first male from 12, Morgan, and the second female, Jillian, did their interviews. They weren't memorable and wouldn't have a chance at getting sponsors.

I held my breath as Jillian walked off the stage. I knew who was next. He came out sarcastic and cocky as ever, and he put on a good show, but he couldn't fool me.

"So what do you think of the Quell? 100% more tributes as usual," Caesar asked.

He said the exact same thing as the first time, "Well they're 100% as stupid as usual, so my odds should be about the same." The crowd laughed and I'm pretty sure mine only sounded a bit forced.

"So what's it like knowing that your district is watching? Do you act different wanting to set a good example for your brother?" Caesar smiled.

Haymitch smirked, "I'm not an example, I'm a warning." Pause for laughter. "And I don't really act different knowing people are watching me. I'm use to it, with the trouble I cause most people watch me."

Caesar smiled and continued questioning, "Is there anyone special at home? A girlfriend maybe?"

Haymitch paused, "Nah, not really."

"With that face, I don't believe it for a minute," Caesar repeated from Peeta's interview. Or I guess Peeta's interview would be the repeat.

"Well, there is this one girl, but I don't think she even noticed me until the reaping," speaking of Peeta's interview...

Caesar was all smiles, "Well here's what you do, win the Quell, ask her out, and she can't say no!"

Oh please tell me he's not..."Somehow I don't think winning would help." Oh he is.

"Why?"

"Because Maysilee came here with me," different person, different time, same bomb. I didn't have to fake shock. Was he really going to do this? Why hadn't I seen it before?

Maysilee's face was shown on the cameras and she looked just as shocked as I felt. As if this year couldn't get any more interesting.

**Maysilee's PoV**

Shock couldn't even begin to describe how I was feeling. Haymitch Abernathy had a crush on me? Me? Is that even possible? Didn't he have a girlfriend or something?

I didn't really hear the rest of his interview, it wasn't long anyway. We were herded up to the penthouse and when I finally found my voice, I rounded on Haymitch. "What in Panem was that?"

He had a mischievous grin and a twinkle in his eye to match. "You'll see," was all he said before disappearing into his room.

**Haymitch's PoV:**

One night. That's all I had before I would be going back into the arena. True, I had an advantage, but the games are unpredictable. And this time I wasn't just playing for myself. Maysilee is getting out of that arena whether I come with her or not.

_ What do I really have to live for anyway? Besides Effie, and she'll be fine. She won't even remember me. No. Don't think like that. You know how to get two people out of the arena alive, and tomorrow that knowledge will be put to the test. All I have to do is make an alliance with Maysliee and play up the love story. Maybe I should tell her the plan...No, what if she isn't a good actress? I can't risk it, all her reactions have to be real, spontaneous. Hopefully she'll catch on and just play along. That'd be an interesting conversation. "Hey I know I said I loved you in the arena, but I was just pretending so I could get us both out alive. I'm not even really from here, I somehow time traveled back from the future. Oh, and would you like to meet my future wife from the Capitol?" That would go over well._

_ I really need to sleep. I'll need all my strength tomorrow. May the odds be ever in my favor. Like they ever were._

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated (Not that I know if anyone cares or not from the lack of reviews). But school's out now so, besides listening to that song by Alice Cooper, that means I can write more. Yay! So please review because they make my day and inspire(sp?) me! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Effie's PoV:**

It was finally time. All classes were called to the auditorium to watch the games. That's how it would work for the next, well, who knows how long. We'd all come to school and go into the auditorium, then once they had attendance and all that we could go to other viewing rooms if we wanted.

All the other students were practically buzzing with excitement. Not only getting out of class, but the Hunger Games! Even better, a Quarter Quell! Oh how exciting for them. How sickening for me. And to know I had been just as excited to watch 47 kids die, disgusting.

"I can't believe it! It's finally here!" Ruby was squealing.

"I know, right?" I tried my best to sound excited.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Oh nothing, I guess all the excitement is getting to my stomach," I partially lied, it wasn't excitement. I smiled up at Ace and stepped just a little bit closer, just like I would have done at 15, when what I really wanted to do was get as far from him as possible. Well, maybe not as far as possible, just to the arena. With a machine gun...

We all took our seats with five minutes to spare. I sat right in the middle of the auditorium, perfect spot to see the enormous screen. Best seat for the queen bee.

My friends chattered away with the rest of the student body, but I could hardly breath. When Topaz asked, "A little quiet today?" I was surprised I could even answer her.

"Oh, just excited. Can't wait for it to start."

Lil smiled, "I know exactly what you mean." I'm just so sure she did.

"60. 59. 58," the countdown began and it was as if someone hit the mute button on the school. On the Capitol.

The camera showed the arena, then the tributes one by one. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

They were off the platforms and running, like anyone would be leisurely strolling at the cornucopia. The blood shed was horrible and gruesome. My friends were cheering. It was making me sick and I wanted desperately to turn away, but my eyes were glued on the screen. What if the idiot got himself killed at the cornucopia? Of course that wouldn't actually happen, but I had to make sure, make sure he got away. Make sure he was safe. I mentally scoffed at myself, safe in the arena? Never. Completely impossible.

When the camera finally showed him I felt like standing up and yelling at him. Away from the cornucopia, not to it! He told that to Katniss, but there he was, heading straight for it!

He made a sharp, seemingly spontaneous left, grabbed something off the ground, and ran for his life. Ran to the woods. The camera's left him, favoring the killing. I guess that's why they were on him so long. They must have thought he would get in a fight. I'd thought so too.

Finally, after what felt like hours, it was over. The careers had control over the cornucopia and most of the supplies, and the other tributes were scattered. Some in groups of two, and one alliance of three, but most were on their own.

"You may all proceed to the viewing room of your choice," the principal's voice rang over the speakers.

There was a scramble for the doors, my friends had already picked out Mrs. Turlin's room to watch the games, but that was before I heard Cinna's voice, "I think I'll go to the cafeteria today." I don't know who he was talking to, or how I picked out his voice among hundreds, but I heard it.

"Hey guys," I stopped my friends with two words. "I think I want to go watch in the cafeteria."

"Why?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, we've had Mrs. Turlin's room picked out for weeks now?" Blake added.

Obviously I couldn't tell them the real reason. That I wanted to go to the cafeteria today so that I could be near probably the only person who could calm me for these games even though we don't become friends until years later and he'd probably think I'd lost my mind if I so much as said hi to him. "I don't know, I just feel like it. You guys go to Turlin's room if you want, you'll know where to find me." I scooted past the girls and was on my way out of the auditorium, friends, after a moment of contemplation, in tow. They'd never leave me alone, especially Ace.

We sat at our usual lunch table, all chairs turned toward the screen which covered one wall completely. Cinna was siting at a table closer to the screen, this made me happy. If I ever didn't want to look I could simply look at my friend, no one would be the wiser.

By the time school let out I practically had the back of Cinna's head memorized. The careers took out tribute after tribute, they were especially brutal this year. And I had to cheer. I had to cheer for the deaths or I would look suspicious. 17 dead before school let out. 18 before I finally went to bed.

I didn't actually get to sleep until about one in the morning and I'm surprised at that. Any sleep at all is a mercial. I guess so much worry drains me. Everything was just awful, they hardly showed Haymitch at all. There was no action around him, he was simply surviving. Walking through the forest. The only people who would be able to watch his every move would be the 12 team. How I envied them.

I begged my father to let me see headquarters, it's not like we were doing anything in school. He said no of course. I kept asking, I had to get to 12 somehow. Talk to Tyus, get sponsors, do my job. Do something.

Unconsciousness was a welcome relief.

**Haymitch's PoV:**

One day. I have survived one day in the arena. A lot of people probably wouldn't see what an accomplishment that was, but I knew to a appreciate it. It was an achievement that 18 people wouldn't have.

I've already seen their face's in the sky, those people who didn't even get a fighting chance. People, not kids. Once in the arena age means nothing, just a tribute, a piece in the games. All my extra experience and I could have been the 19th, or the first. Age doesn't matter.

I do have an advantage though. Knowledge of the arena, a strategy that was previously successful. Who knows if it will work now, but at least none of the other tributes have seen it before. These would help me, but nothing is for sure.

Back in the arena. My worst nightmare, but maybe it isn't so bad. Maybe I can save them. When I was at the cornucopia I followed Katniss's idea, not only grabbing my knife, but risking it for the backpack right by it. Besides that I was playing mostly the same. I'd walked the path a hundred times in nightmares so I know it by heart. It's permanently engraved into memory no matter how hard I try to forget every detail. Guess it's finally coming in useful.

I was resting up in a tree. I'm not a great climber, or at least have little experience, so if anyone saw me they'd be able to get up here no problem, but I still think it's safer than the ground. I unzipped the backpack as quietly as possible.

There were four things inside it. What looked like a rock, but was hollow on the inside, maybe if you wanted to hide explosives inside as a trap or something. An empty flask to carry water, very useful. A silver lighter, the kind where the top half flips open to reveal the flame. And finally, the night vision glasses like Katniss had. All in all, a pretty good haul.

I slipped everything back inside and zipped it quietly. I stuck the knife in an outer pocket in case I needed to grab it quickly.

I tried to get as comfortable and invisible as possible as I settled in for what I knew would be a long night.

**A/N: I tried to make it a little longer this time. I'm not really great with long chapters, but the next one is going to be where the story really picks up. I'll try to have that up soon. A huge thanks to:**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21**

**and**

**baileysue2 **

**for their reviews. This chapter is especially for you two, thanks for reviewing and giving me the inspiration to write. Remember, reviews=faster updates. (I'm so excited for the next chapter!)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Effie's PoV:**

Topaz, Lil, Ruby, Cindy, and I were all in the lady's room ten minutes before we had to be in the auditorium. Fixing hair, last touches on makeup, latest gossip, normal stuff. Today seemed easier than the day before, the ability to play the Capitol's Effie Trinket has always been a skill of mine. I guess I was rusty at first, but not today. I can't break. I have to be perfect.

I look at myself in the mirror and feel like gaging. What a perfect little Capitol doll I am. Yuck.

"And that Haymitch is kinda cute," Ruby was saying. His name pulled my attention back to the conversation.

"I guess, if you like the rugged look," Cindy commented.

"I'm just saying it'll be a shame when he dies, could of made some woman happy," Ruby gave a fake sigh.

Topaz rolled her eyes, "And who exactly would that woman be? You?"

"You guys are obviously forgetting something," Lil said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

Lil smiled, "He's obviously crazy about that Maysilee girl. So romantic."

"Yeah, but if he wins she'll be dead, so I don't see why he couldn't make...someone else perfectly happy," Ruby smiled innocently.

I smirked internally, "I bet he'll win and become a disgusting drunk. How happy would that make you?"

"Oh, Effie. I'm sure that wouldn't happen, but we're talking as if he's already won."

Topaz nodded, "Yeah, those careers are brutal, he probably won't last long."

"It's a shame," Ruby nodded sadly, as if she'd honestly be sad at one more tribute's death. But Topaz was right, just because he won once, doesn't mean he can do it again. And those careers...I shutter at the thought.

"We better go or we'll be late," I fell into an old safety net. Schedule, manners, be Effie Trinket.

We scuttled out of the lady's room and went to the auditorium, shuffling into our seats. We all said, "Present," when our name was called for attendance and it was soon time for the games.

"So where are we going today?" Ty asked no one in particular.

"Cafeteria," I said without thinking. That's where Cinna was yesterday, so I hoped he'd be there again today.

Luckily I was right. Unluckily he sat behind us today. I didn't have that little bit of cushion to soften the games. Yes I know he's there, but it was nice to have that reminder.

I tried to watch and look like I was enjoying the games. One thing about acting when I was an escort was that I never had to pretend to be enjoying the games, at least not wile watching them. I would talk to sponsors, but the games would just be background noise. The only person there when I actually watched was Haymitch. And Cinna on the 74th, but the stylist before him never showed after he sent off the tributes.

Now I had to watch people die and cheer for it. The worst part, it wasn't all acting. Every death means Haymitch is that much closer to winning, to surviving. I pretended to stretch, but I really just wanted to look back at Cinna. We held eyes for a moment before I turned away. I glance at the people I sit with, enjoying every second of the Quell. Oh how times change.

Around the end of the day I was getting a little thirsty, so I went up to one of the vending machines for a bottle of water. Cinna's there too, at another machine. It's ironic how out of the 40 or so students in the cafeteria, Cinna was the one I had to run into. Do I believe in omens?

I pretend to ignore him as he ignores me, but I'm really very aware of him. I miss my friends so much and he seems so close, but it's not the same, he would think I'm insane if I told him the truth. I punch in my student number and am about to press the button for a bottle of water when he speaks to me. "Do you think his little game of Katniss and Peeta will work?"

My mouth drops open and my eyes snap to him. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye and half grins. "Don't look at me, look like you're trying to make a decision." I follow his instructions and he continues. "In ten minutes I'm going to leave, wait two minutes, then follow. Just go forward and you'll find me."

Water in tow I headed back to my seat and waited for him to walk out the door. Funny how it's so easy for me to get a bottle of water, when tributes would kill for that in the arena. Cinna finally left and those two minutes couldn't go by fast enough. I got up, muttering some excuse about forgetting something in the auditorium, and off I went.

I had no idea what Cinna meant when he said go forward. The hall was completely empty, but I trek down it anyway. I'm sure he knew what he was talking about. A hand suddenly grabs my arm and I turn, about to scream, when I see it's Cinna, "Don't yell, it's just me." I disappear into the indent in the wall where there's a door to a janitor's closet. We don't go in the closet, but the few feet of wall hide us from anyone in the hall that's not right in front of it.

"Darn it, Cinna. Don't scare me like that," I smile at him.

"Sorry, Mrs. Abernaty, I didn't mean to," he teases me.

I smile and hug him, "Good to see you again."

"You too," I see him smile as we pull apart. "I was relieved you were here too."

"When did you figure it out? I was terrified of saying something to you."

"When we met eyes, the 15 year old Effie Trinket wouldn't have looked so desperate, no offence," Cinna was polite as always.

"None taken. I guess I am a bit desperate, if Haymitch dies..." I trail off.

"He won't, Haymitch is smart. And he's been through this once."

"But he's trying to get Maysilee out too. Darn it, I wish I could do something."

Cinna gives me a knowing grin, "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

I smile back, "You have a plan."

"Yes. I don't know if it will work but-"

"I'll do it. I'll do anything right now to help."

"Good. Since your dad is the District 1 escort, correct? He can get you into headquarters. Then you'll need to talk to Tyus, tell him what's happened. Since there's no 12 mentor, he can pick anyone he wants to do the mentor's job, or he can do it himself. Ask him to let you do the mentor's job. You know how to get sponsors Effie, and even better, you know how to talk to Haymitch."

"That's brilliant Cinna," I hesitate, "but there's one problem. I've begged my dad to let me go to headquarters, but he won't do it."

"Effie, figure it out. I know you can, you're smart. Think. What would convince your dad."

I thought for a moment, my head was frantic. This might be my only chance. "I don't know. I don't-" I gasped. The idea hit me dead on. Brilliant. "I got something, it's a long shot, but I think it might work."

Cinna beamed, "Great. I knew you could do it. Now-"

We both heard it at the same time. Voices coming down the hall. Voice's I recognized. My friends. Their conversation echoed and I knew they were looking for me, wondering where I had went. They'd see us any second! How can I explain this?

Another idea hit me. Again, it was crazy, but a crazy that just might work. "I'm sorry Cinna," I whisper frantically, then kiss him smack on the mouth.

"What is going on here?" Ace bellows when he sees us kissing. We pull apart and I pretend to be surprised to see him, like I had been so into the kiss I hadn't noticed them approaching.

I try to think of what to say, but I have no idea what 15 year old me would do in this situation. Luckily I'm saved by the bell, literally. The bell rings signaling the end of the day and students come pouring out of rooms. Anxious to get home and continue watching the games probably. "Well, gotta go!" I grab Cinna's arm and jump into the crowd, trying to get as far away from my friends as possible. Trying to do the opposite of almost everyone in the Capitol, disappear.

I don't know how they beat us outside, but when I see the seven waiting at my car I have no idea what to do. "Why don't you walk with me today? You don't live too far right?" Cinna asks.

"Great idea, more time to talk anyway," we turn in the direction of my house and start off down the sidewalk. The crowds seem to hide us as the seven don't follow us.

After we're safely out of site Cinna smiles at me, "That was brilliant."

"What can I say? It's not like I could have explained anything to them."

"Still brilliant. But how are you going to get to school tomorrow? Your car's still in the parking lot."

I brush it off, "Don't worry, I have a driver. Oh, I better call him so he doesn't worry. One second." I took out my cell phone and make a quick call to my driver telling him I'm walking today. Normally I'd never do something so rude as make a phone call in the middle of a conversation, but I know Cinna doesn't mind.

"Now Effie, remember to play up the love story to the sponsors. Also, remember you will have to talk to Trexler Hoverhound."

"Why will I need to talk to the head gamemaker?" I ask.

"You need to give him the idea to let two tributes win. I don't know how Haymitch did it last time, but now you have to," Cinna looked at me seriously.

I took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll think of som-" my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen, Ace. "I'm sorry, but I have to answer this."

"Like I really care about bad manners, go ahead."

I clicked talk and held the phone up to my ear, "Hello."

"How dare he! That creep won't get away with this! I swear, next time I see him-"

"Calm down. I kissed him, not the other way around. But don't worry, he said he doesn't like me like that, so you and I are still fine," I cut him off.

Cinna looked at me oddly and mouthed, "What are you doing?"

"Saving you," I mouthed back.

"Excuse me?" Ace was so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "What did you just say? I am no body's second choice! Especially not behind that...that LOSER! We are done Effie Trinket! I hope you're happy!" He hung up as soon as he was finished.

"Oh please, you cheat with Topaz anyway," I say to the phone then turn to Cinna, "There. He shouldn't bother you any more than normal tomorrow."

Cinna shrugged, "Eh, I don't really care about what Ace Owens says to me anyway."

"Yeah, bigger fish to fry," I agree. "Hey, this is my house." We had almost walked right past it.

"Okay. You know what to do?"

I took a deep breath, "Yes. Let's just hope it works."

"I guess I'll see you when I see you then," he smiled and was about to walk away when I stopped him.

"What's your number in case I need to call you?" I asked.

We exchanged numbers and then goodbyes before I marched up into my house.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day? Been enjoying the games?" My mother's voice chimed from the living room.

"Good," I called and was on my way up to my room when I heard it.

"I'm glad you had a good day," my dad called.

I rushed back down the stairs and into the living room, "Daddy? You're home early?"

He smiled. "I thought I'd surprise you. Almost none of the sponsors want to give anything so early in the games, and of coarse the mentors are there, so I thought I'd just go home a bit early and watch a bit of the games with my two favorite girls."

"Thanks dad, you know you're the most amazing wonderful dad in Panem," I smiled sweetly.

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

"Can I please go to headquarters with you tomorrow? Pretty please with sprinkles on top?"

He is in a good mood if me asking again doesn't make him mad. "I've already told you no. I hardly ever tell you no, but this time I mean it. So stop asking because the answer won't change."

I hope this works. "I'll make you a deal then. A bet."

Daddy looked at me curiously, "A bet? What kind of bet?"

"Chess. If you beat me then I'll never bring this up ever again."

"And if you beat me?" he asked.

"Then you have to let me come to headquarters everyday for the rest of the games, I'll even let you pick your colour," I know my dad. Two things he can never say no to, a bet, or a game of chess.

"Do you even know how to play chess?" mom wondered.

"Yeah, Ruby taught me last week," I lied. In truth Haymitch had taught me a wile back, drunk as he may be, the man can strategize. I was actually getting pretty good, and beat him once, so I should be able to take on my dad...I think.

"Effie dear, I've been playing for years. This isn't a fair bet," my dad looked a little disappointed.

"But it is, daddy. If I win I get the better prize. It's a balance," I coaxed.

He thought for a minute, "And you'll never ask about going to headquarters again if I win?"

"Never," I answered.

He sighed, "Get out the board and let's shake on it."

"Thank you, Daddy!" I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

We had the board set up and the TV was on in the background. Mom was mostly watching us, but kept checking on the Games in case something interesting happened.

"Are you sure about this, Effie? You could still back out now," Daddy was only half way teasing.

"And give up my chance to see headquarters? Never."

"Well then, let's play," he indicated the board with a swoop of his hand.

I smirked, "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

My dad moved first and I hoped I remembered how to do this. The first time I had played Haymitch he had a strategy that made me loose in less than five minutes. He'd then laughed at me and taught me how to do it. He also taught me how to block it, I just hope Daddy doesn't know the same trick.

It was his move. if he didn't see it in this move I won, if he does, I might be toast. I could always win in the long run, but it would be much easier to explain that I just knew this strategy. I held my breath.

He moved. I moved. I grinned. "Checkmate."

"What? Oh, ha ha Effie. Don't kid like that, technically that could disqualify you for calling false checkmate. Don't worry though, I won't count it against you," he smiled.

I smiled back, "I'm not kidding, Daddy. Look at your king. It's called seven move checkmate, and you've lost."

He took a second look at the board, going over the location of the pieces. His mouth fell open and he knocked over his king. "Would you look at that."

My grin took over my face. "Guess who gets to go to headquarters for the rest of the games!"

Mother looked disapproving. "No. I'm sorry Effie, but you can't, I won't allow it."

"Oh Feather, a deal's a deal. Wouldn't want to teach Effie not to honor her word would you? I don't like it any more than you do, but she won," Daddy met her eyes.

Mother looked between the two of us. I held my breath again. "Fine. But be careful darling. And make sure to help Daddy get those sponsors for District 1!"

"Maybe," I smiled playfully. Or no. Never. Not in this lifetime.

**A/N: Whoa, long chapter. I know there's no Haymitch, but since he hasn't seen Maysilee yet nothing is really going on with him. So expect more Haymitch PoV's in a couple of chapters, until then it'll be Effie. **

**I hope you liked it, it was fun to write about Cinna. And I know in the books he dies, but in this he's going to have survived because I refuse to believe he's dead. **

**Another big thanks to:**

**baileysue2**

**and**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21**

**If it wasn't for you two this wouldn't be up yet. Thank you for the inspiration. I'd love to read any ones thoughts. *cough review cough***


	10. Chapter 10

"Now Effie, I know I said you could come, but there are a few rules you have to follow, okay?" Daddy said. We were at the doors to headquarters and I was almost bouncing with excitement, and worry, but I tried to focus on the positive. I can finally help.

"Of course," if they don't get in my way.

"First, I know you probably won't, but try not to get in any body's way. I know it's fun, but it's also business. Second, the only viewing room you can go in is 1's, you're not aloud in any other. And finally, check in with me every hour okay? I want to keep track of you," he grinned. "I know your excited, and feel free to talk to people, just remember they're here for a reason."

"Got it." Except I would definitely be going into 12's viewing room, but I don't think I need to mention that.

He smiled at me, "Good. Now, close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to see your face when you get your first look."

"Okay," I placed my hand over my eyes and let my dad guide me through the doors.

"Open your eyes now," he whispered into my ear. I made surprise and amazement read across my face, like a kid in a candy store, when I really wanted to just smash everything. I didn't think how seeing this place alive and thriving again would effect me. I had been thrilled when the building had been completely redone so that it was unrecognizable, no longer the horror of the games tainting it. But here it is again, the beast revived.

"I know, it's pretty amazing. Why don't you stay with me for a wile, there's a few people I should introduce you to."

I met several people for the 'first' time, and even a few for the first time. I met 1's biggest sponsors. I met a few different escorts, and I met some victors. The most entertaining victor was one I'm sure my dad never meant for me to meet, Chaff. We were walking by the bar when he stopped us, already well on his way to becoming an alcoholic. "So they're training new escorts young now?"

Daddy looked exasperated. "No, this is my daughter Effie, she wanted to see headquarters," he explained politely.

Chaff grinned, "Yeah, why not see where they help one dog kill the rest?"

I smirked. "Woof woof," I said sarcastically.

Chaff burst out laughing, "At least this one's gotta seance of humor. High five!" He held up the stump where his and use to be. I fist bumped it. My dad looked disgusted, but I was use to Chaff, he and Haymitch liked to visit each other after the war was over, I use to call them twins.

After some excuse my dad steered us away, "I know you're just being polite, but you don't have to put up with Chaff like that, just say you're in a hurry next time and he'll leave you alone."

He introduced me to a few more sponsors, and one of them even asked me who I was rutting for. I said I hadn't decided yet. Finally, two hours after stepping through the doors, I was aloud to go off on my own. I'm sure daddy thought I would want to talk to victors and meet important people, or just look around a bit, I guess he was a little bit right. There's one specific important person I need to talk to.

I looked all around the ginormous room, once in a wile I was stopped by someone wondering what a teenager was doing here. I told them who I was and showed them my visitors pass, a little chatter, and they let me go. I saw several important people, my friends would probably pass out if they saw me walk right by half of them. I really don't care though. I'm a girl on a mission.

I glace around the room one more time, maybe I missed him somehow? But there's no trace of Tyus. He must be in 12's viewing room. Great. I was hoping I wouldn't have to disobey my dad. If he catches me I'll never be able to come back, deal or not.

The thick, black curtain that leads to 12's viewing room is in a far corner. Shut away almost out of sight, no wonder hardly anyone will sponsor us. But at the moment, the tucked away place with no watching eyes is just what I need.

I lean against the wall right by the entrance, look around casually to make sure no one's watching, and when I deem it safe, slip behind the curtain. The darkened room with the couch, two large TVs hung on the wall, and simple coffee table with the control tablet on it brings memories flooding. I push them aside and clear my thought, effectively getting Tyus's attention.

"Hello," he looks a bit confused. "Are you..lost? How did you even get in here? I didn't think they let kids in headquarters."

I smile, "No, I'm not lost at all. I've been looking for you actually. My name's Effie, Effie Trinket," I hold out my hand for him to shake.

He politely shakes my hand, "Trinket? Then your father would be..."

"Lance Trinket, yes. I convinced him to let me come to headquarters with him," I explained.

His smile took a false twinge to it at discovering who I was, "Well, since you said you were looking for me I assume you have a message from you dad?"

"No I..." How could I possibly explain this? I'd thought of several speeches, but none of them seemed right at the moment. I looked over at the televisions. They both showed a tribute, two of the four were already dead. "It's sick isn't it?"

"Pardon?" Tyus asked.

I looked back at him, right in the eye. "The Games. They're horrid. Forcing kids to murder each other for entertainment."

"Don't speak like that," he whispered fiercely.

I smirked a bit, "Don't worry, they don't bug these rooms for a few years."

Tyus looked completely baffled. "I'm sorry. I really don't know how to explain this to you. I guess the first thing I should ask is how insane do you think this world is?"

He looked at my eyes. Trying to see if I lied or was trying to trap him in anyway, I understand the caution. "Very," he finally answered.

"Then we better sit down, this is a long story." After getting comfortable on the couch I continued, "In exactly five years, you retired-"

"Past tense? You talk about the future as if it's the past?" he cut me off.

"To me it is. In five years, you retire and I take your job. I thought it was going to be glamorous. Parties, fashion, that type of thing, and then my first tributes died. I got to watch two kids that I had known, had eaten with, saw them every morning get brutally slaughtered. That's when I started to see things how they really are. Just like you do now, like you've seen for years.

"After that I hoped to get bumped up to a better district. They say it's a move, not a promotion because all districts are equal, but we both know what a load of whoie that is. So I hoped I got moved up so maybe, just maybe, I could take a kid home once in a wile. Maybe the wouldn't all die.

"It didn't happen. I was stuck with the same district, same drunk mentor, I'm getting to it so don't ask, and the same deaths every year. Finlay it seemed we had a winning team, that we might get a victor. But we didn't, we got two. That's when the rebellion started.

"I was instantly on their side. I didn't know much but I knew the 12 mentor was in on it, if you knew him you'd know he just had to be. So I talked to him, told him I wanted to help any way I could. He didn't tell me much, but I did everything he asked. We were doing something that we had almost never done before, we were working together.

"When it finally came out into the open I was taken prisoner. I was close to a lot of key players and they thought I knew something. I was tortured for information but I told them nothing, and it payed off. The rebellion won and I was free. I was actually helping to put Panem back together. But then I woke up here, 15 years old again."

Tyus was quiet for a moment. I waited for his response, if he doesn't believe me then everything is over. After a good five minutes he looked over at me and grinned, "That's too insane to be false."

I grinned back, "So you believe me?"

"Eh, after being me for a life time, you'd be surprised what you'll believe. But, why are you here now?"

"Because the idiot is trying to get two people out of the arena and I have to make sure he survives."

"Why is it so important?"

"Because I love him," I blurted. I gasped and smacked my hand over my mouth in a vain hope that would take back my comment.

Tyus smiled wistfully for a moment. "Then he must survive. I'm guessing it's Haymitch because Morgan already...passed."

"Yes. Haymitch."

"And by trying to get two people out you mean..." he trailed off, but the question was clear.

"In the 74th Hunger Games the male tribute from 12 confessed being in love with the female tribute. They played up the love story and both survived. All they want is a good show really, and the star-crossed lovers from District 12 has worked before," I explained.

Tyus gave a 'not bad' look, "Also, no one knows it's worked before. He's smarter than he lets on."

"Oh, he's brilliant," I agreed.

"So I'm guessing you didn't come all this way to tell me and then leave? You want to do the mentor job," Tyus gave me a knowing grin.

I smirked, "I don't think you'll find to many people more qualified. I have been an escort for 14 years, and I know Haymitch."

"How exactly am I supposed to explain giving the job to a 15 year old that I've turned down several adults with known credentials?" He raised his eyebrows not in a condescending way, but more in a curious way, like he was wondering what I'd come up with.

For a second I was stumped. "Well...say you've never seen someone so enthusiastic and since I want to be an escort, you figured it was good experience for me."

He looked serious for a moment, "I think it would be perfect, but I don't know how many people would buy that."

I smirked, "You'd get to rub it in my dad's face. You know he'd hate it."

"Now that," Tyus smiled, "people will buy."

**A/N: OMG! 4 Reviews! I love you guys! (Since I will thank my reviewers every chapter because they really inspire me) A huge thanks to:**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 **

**McMuffin **

**baileysue2 **

**and**

**FutureAuthoress176 **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Effie's PoV:**

Tyus punched a few things into the control pannel on the table and I gave it my fingerprint when it asked, and in less than two minutes I offically became District 12's active mentor. My visitors pass was instantly changed to say mentor which made me smile, it had always said escort.

"So what's our plan of attack?" Tyus asked me.

"Attack." this made him chuckkle. "Well, right now play to their strengths, why are they still alive?"

"He's good at hand to hand and she's good with those poison darts," Tyus answered.

"And they both got decent scores which will help alot since they're not really being shown right now. But tomorrow, if things go the same as they did the first time, they should run into eachother, and that group of three should be dead," I cringed on the last word.

"I know, but let's just focous on geting our tributes out alive," Tyus smiled apologeticly.

"That's all I want."

"Also, right now I think it would be good to play to who you are. If you said you were trying to beat your dad I bet the sponsors would just eat that up."

I grinned, "That's brilliant. Speaking of Daddy, what time is it? Oh gosh! I was supost to check in with him ten minutes ago! I'll be right back I swear."

"No, that's fine. I'll keep a watch in here, you go to your dad. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble, also if you talk to a few sponsors that wouldn't be horribul either."

"Thank you, really."

He smiled, "Go."

I slipped out of the room and had to stand on my tiptoes to spot Daddy in the croud. He had several sponsors around him and seemed to be the life of the party. Perfect. I waided my way through the croud until I was by his side, "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Ah, here she is. It's okay love. I'm sure you were having fun and the fact that you rememberd your dear old dad at all suprises me," the sposors lauged at his comment. "So what were you so bussy with?"

How smart of him, useing me to bring in the sponsors. People like to see a good father doughter relationship, and when people like something they're more likely to help the person. "I was in the 12 viewing room," I answered.

"Effie, you know I told you to stay out of the other viewing rooms, I don't know if Tyus will be okay knowing you were in there or not. I won't tell him this time, just don't do it again okay?" I chided lightly.

"I have to go back in there. How else will I send gifts?"

"What?" one of the sponsors asked.

"Wile I was in there Tyus and I got talking and I'm the new acting Distrect 12 mentor," I smiled my brightest and most charming smile.

Daddy looked confused, "That's not possible dear, only a victor can be a mentor."

"However, if there's no surviveing victor from any given district then the escort for that district can choose whoever they want to fill in until there is one. I was wondering about the gifts without a mentor and when he told me that I asked if I could do it," I explained, or rather told the story.

"So now you're going to be arangeing all the gifts for District 12?" I could tell Daddy was still a bit baffled.

"Yep, my pass even says mentor on it now," I showed it to the whole group.

"Would you look at that. I'm glad my doughter has ambiton. Just don't be too disapointed when you lose this year," he tieased. I knew he wouldn't be mad at me, but I don't envy Tyus next time they meet.

"You never know, Haymitch is good at hand to hand, and Maysilee is good with those poison darts," I spoke to the entire group insted of just my dad.

One of the women laughed, "Better watch out there Lance, this one's good. Infact I think I could give a little to 12. The tributes are still doing well."

Several other people agreed with the woman, Faywanda was her name, and 12 had eight sponsors less than ten minutes after I became acting mentor. None of them gave mutch, but it was loads better than nothing. I smiled and thanked them all, shook hands, just what I had done all those years. Daddy had an avox bring me my own clipboard to write everything down.

Half an hour later I plopped down on the couch back in 12's room. At 15 I would have never even thought about sitting down so unladylike, but after everything that's happend to me, I really didn't care. I guess Tyus missunderstood my tiredness when he said, "It's okay if you didn't get any sponsors, not a lot of people will ever give money to 12. I'm sure you did your best."

"It's not that. It's just all this. All the crazyness."

"I bet it is hard...wait, so you did get sponsors?" he asked.

I grinned, "Nine of them. None of them gave a lot, but we deffinitly have enough to get...hmmmm, at this point in the games, I'd say some medicine and a bottle of water if they needed it. Maybe a little food depending on what medicine they need and if we don't have to send water."

"Nine?" he looked compleatly stunned. "There's never that many people who want to give to 12!"

"You'd be supris-" I glanced at the screans, "OH MY GOSH!"

**Haymitch's PoV:**

Fire was everywhere. I'd been walking my chosen path when I blinked and the whole freaking forest was ablaze. Didn't anyone teach the gamemakers to be careful with fire? That stupid old warning about matches they taught us in school, 'what can you destroy with just one' wasn't a challenge people!

I ran. It was really the only thing to do. Oh and duck from the FIREBALLS FLYING AT MY HEAD! One thing really struck me though, besides a low branch I didn't see (because I really need a headache right now), this didn't happen the first time. This happened in the 74th (girl on fire, ha ha ha) but not in my games.

Since I can't really stop and ponder things right now, I guess I'll just hope I remember that if there is a later. Now focus, running.

Don't trip.

Why did the fire suddenly stop? (And seriously, how?)

Did those same three guys see me.

Yep.

Is this were it happened the first time so Maysilee will save me?

Nope.

Well crap.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuun! I'm glad I could get this up quickly and I hope you enjoy it. Also, I probably won't be able to update for a couple of days. So expect the next chapter about Monday or Tuesday. I'll try to get it up sooner, but I might not be able to thanks to lack of computer. Again, sorry.**

**A huge huge huge huge thanks to:**

**McMuffin **

**Doc95 **

**Isolde88**

**egel-0507 **

**and**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21**

**You all give me inspiration. So (if it wasn't totally obvious before) reviews are very welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Effie's PoV:**

Haymitch killed the first two tributes quickly. They weren't quite careers, two boys were from 4 and one was from 7, but they were all stronger and might of hat a bit of training. I could hear the gasps when the guy from 7 fell, he was strong but Haymitch was smart. Nobody had seen that though, and taking out tow almost-careers would get him sponsors...if he survived.

I remember he lost this fight the first time and would have died if it weren't for Maysilee. But this wasn't the same. This fight should have happened tomorrow. Haymitch is on his own. What I wouldn't give to dive into the screen right now. I'm pretty sure could rip the boy from 4 limb from limb with the adrenalin pumping through me.

Haymitch fought well, I could see he learned a lot in 13. The fight was much closer this time and I've never rutted for a death so much, not even Cato's.

I finally understand what it's like for the Districts. Capitol children had always been told the Districts were okay with the games and enjoyed the deaths too. Once I became an Escort I thought they were lieing, now I realize the Districts do like the deaths. But not for entertainment, but because every death is one step closer to getting your loved one back.

And Districts 1 through 11 would be sickly happy right now. Because 12's male Quell tribute was about to die. Haymitch had the knife to his neck, and it was about to be slit.

District 4's tribute took a deep breath... and fell over dead. Maysilee had saved the day. I'd been so intent on watching Haymitch I hadn't even glanced at the other screen. I slumped back in my seat and sighted in relief.

**Haymitch's PoV:**

"We'd live longer if there were two of us," she said.

"I guess you just proved that."

Maysilee looked down at the bodies, "Happy Hunger Games."

"And may the odds be ever in your favor," I imitated Effie. "Come on, we should probably get out of here."

So we walk. Quiet, trying not to be killed, awkward silence.

It starts to get dark and I start looking for a well concealed place to sleep. I settled on another tree and we climb up quickly. Or rather she does and tries to instruct me.

She ends up a branch above me and we settle in for the night. "Haymitch?" Maysilee whispers after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Have you found any water yet?" she asks.

"No. Are you thirsty?"

"A little, but I found some this morning and I think we should stop there tomorrow."

"Definitely," I answer and we fall silent again.

Darn it. I need to play up a romance but how can I do that? I'm probably the furthest from the romantic type as possible.

Darn it. What would Peeta do in this situation? Be a hopeless puppy dong and drool over the girl he loves. I respect Peeta, but he's not helping much right now. I don't love Maysilee.

Darn it. What about Katniss? Act. Pretend. Do whatever she needs to do to survive. Great. Note to self: if you ever see her again, ask Katniss for acting lessons. Or Effie, she's an amazing actress too...Effie?

That's it! Pretend Maysilee is Effie and just talk! "E-Maysilee?" I whisper.

"Huh?" of course she's not asleep.

"How'd you get the poison darts?" I ask the first thing I can think of. I've actually been wondering about this too.

"It was in the cornucopia, or, well, by it. I didn't want to actually go into it," she explained.

I was surprised, "You got that close to the cornucopia and survived?"

"I can run," her voice conveyed a shrug.

"That's, wow, that's really impressive actually," the praise wasn't acting.

She gave a weird sort of laugh, "thanks."

**Effie's PoV:**

"You tow are home late," may mother smiled as we came through the door.

"Effie here was getting sponsors," Daddy explained.

"Good. 1 needs all the help it can get. I can't believe it, but that 12 team looks tough."

I smile, "Great, that's who I was getting sponsors for."

"What?" Mom looks to Daddy and back at me in confusion.

"Our Effie is the new acting mentor of District 12," he explained.

Mom looked taken aback for a moment, "That-that's wonderful!"

"Isn't it? And by the way things are looking I'll have some pretty tough competition for sponsors this year."

"Oh! You two must be starving! To the table," Mother exclaimed.

Daddy and I sat down and Mom brought out our plates. "So do you have a strategy? I mean 12 might actually have a chance this year with that Haymitch," Mom asks.

"Sad he's such a brute," Dad added.

I ignored his comment, "I can't talk about that in front of Daddy!"

He grinned, "Right, I might steal her brilliant plan." Mom gave him an oh-ha-ha look, "I won't take your idea love. Pinky promise."

We locked pinkys and I grinned. I want to come off gitty and excited, not serious and worried like I feel. "Well, my strategy is to present them as a team."

Mom and Dad looked to each other, doubt written all over both of their faces. "Honey," Daddy said slowly, like he wants to let me down easy, "a little advice from experience. While they both may seem promising, there's only one victor in the end. If you spread your funds too thin and try for both...well, you probably won't get either."

I internally laugh at the experience comment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I trust my dad, but I don't want to convince him of the genius of the idea. Like I said, I trust him, but I would bet Haymitch's life on it. I know how desperate an escort can get to save a tribute.

We ate and chatted, ignoring the late hour. "Lance, come with me to the kitchen. I have a surprise for Effie I'd like you to help me with," her tone said she was hiding something.

**A/N: 12th chapter...heh...**

**I'm about to start an acting summer school (soooo excited!) but that also means less time to write :( so expect slower updates. Sorry.**

**A huge thanks to:**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21**

**McMuffin **

**Isolde88 **

**egel-0507**

**I love to hear all your thoughts. And a special thanks to those of you repeat reviewers. **

**I feel like I need an "I love you all!" gif here...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Effie's PoV:**

When my parents went into the other room I listened at the door. "How desperate is Tyus getting? Using your daughter, it's gross," I heard my mother's voice.

There was a pause before my father answered. "It's not the most mature thing, but I don't have a problem with it. I mean look how happy Effie is."

"But you've told me how awful it is knowing the tributes beforehand and I don't want her to go through that."

"She didn't know them though. Feather, she's just as happy and oblivious as always. Once those tributes are dead she'll be a little sad, just like whenever a tribute you're cheering for dies, but she'll be fine," Daddy calmed her. I smirked. Oblivious as always? If only they knew.

"What about next year though?" Mom asked with a hit of a whine in her voice. This surprises me, prim and proper Feather Trinket never whines.

"I'll talk to Tyus and tell him this is a one time only thing. Besides, 12 might have a chance this year, you said so yourself."

"Go back in there. I'll get the chocolate covered strawberries myself." There was no sound for a second and I assumed they kissed, but I used this time to get back to my chair.

After our little celebration and a quick shower I checked my phone. 19 messages. I listened to them all, but only called back the person I actually felt like talking to. "Hello?" Cinna asked a bit groggy.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I ask.

"Oh, it's fine, I was hoping you would call. What happened?"

"Well," I smiled, "you are talking to the new acting mentor of District 12."

"That's great, Effie. And I saw what happened today."

"Horrible isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but it's also really good too," Cinna's words confused me.

"How?"

"Haymitch and Maysilee are together now. Make sure you play up the love story."

"But it's so early," I sighed. "Most of the tributes were dead when Peeta and Katniss came together, most of the games were over."

"True," he paused, "but this gives the audience more time to route for them."

"Point," I sighed.

**Haymitch's PoV (2 days later):**

I hate the sound of the cannon, but I can't help but be thankful for them. Excitement means the gamemakers are less likely to stir the pot. Less likely to send anything after Maysilee and I.

I doubt we're getting much air time, frankly we're being pretty boring. Just two tributes surviving. Talking about 12 and I'm sure the Capitol won't want to hear about that. This goes on for two days before she asks the question. We're just walking as usual, trying to keep our voices down.

We've survived off of the little food we've found and the flask full of water that I'll need to refill soon when she asks it, "Haymitch...I've been wondering about something and I'm not sure how to ask, but since I won't get another chance..."

"Yeah?" I wonder about her nervousness. She hasn't been nervous before, well nervous about talking to me anyway.

"Your interview...uh, since when do you like me?" she meets my eyes briefly before quickly glancing away.

I don't act nervous, it's real, but I'm not nervous because of what most people think. I'm nervous I won't do this right. I need a love story, a convincing one. "A wile."

"Don't you have like a girlfriend or something?" I love how she says that, like I could either have a girlfriend or a dinosaur in my backyard that I make out with sometimes.

"We broke up a long time ago," I lied. I'm sure everyone who knows me is wondering what I'm doing, but I don't really care. They'll figure it out soon enough.

Maysilee paused, "So...why me?"

How can I play this...Well, if I'm going to play Peeta might as well. "You just always stood out to me. I remember watching you walk home every day from school since second grade."

She smirked, "So you stalked me?"

I laughed, that's what I thought when Peeta told Katniss the same thing. I really hope the cameras are on us. "Pretty much."

"Who knew sarcastic, troublemaker Haymitch Abernathy had a sweet side?"

I put on an obviously fake look of innocence, "Trouble maker? Me? What could ever give you that idea?"

She's grinning in the Hunger Games, I must be doing something right. "When you made that Escort from 1 all hissy. He was all 'Manners!'"

"Yeah, that was great," just like old times with Effie.

"And he said something about a daughter. I wonder what she's like, just like him probably. I can only imagine a little fru fru girl going 'Manners!'" Maysilee made her voice squeaky and added a Capitol accent on the last word. I laugh because of how close that is to how Effie sounds sometimes.

"She might be pretty cool," I defend nonchalantly.

"Probably a little brat," she adds to an are-you-kidding-me look.

I shrug, "Eh, never know."

**Maysilee's PoV:**

Haymitch Abernathy. A few weeks ago that name meant very little to me, now it's what I call the most confusing person in Panem. Apparently he's liked me since second grade and has never said anything, yet almost shamelessly flirted with practically everyone else, I mean he was kidding around most of the time, but still! And now that he's supposed to kill me he decides to tell me he likes me? What?

It's official, even if I live, I'll never understand guys.

**Effie's PoV (the next day):**

I can't believe they actually showed that. Haymitch and Maysilee were making fun of my dad, a Capitol citizen, not to mention an Escort, on national television and they showed it. "Well now we know which tribute our money's going to," one of the two sponsors next to me said. We'd been discussing District 12's strategy when they'd actually came on the many screens.

"Yes, that girl doesn't even know she just insulted her acting mentor!" the female sponsor said, they were a married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

I smile. Present them as a team, I remind myself. "Well, I still think they both have rather good chances, and I won't hold grudges. She doesn't really know me, so I take no insult. And I'd love it either of them was the victor."

"Spoken like a true lady," Mrs. Evans smiled at me adoringly, I felt like gaging. Great, I blend into Capitol society. If only she could see me on an average day in 12.

"Yes, she's going places this one is," Mr. Evans added. "And so is District 12 this year I think. The way tributes are falling, I mean we're already down to twenty and it's only been five days! This is one for the books I tell you."

"I'm definitely excited to see who the victor is. Now that the rift raft is gone, the true players will come out," I smiled as Mrs. Evans talked but I really felt like punching that smile off her face. 27 children dead and what does she call them? Rift raft.

"It's sad about the star-crossed lovers though," a friend of the Evan's joined our little group, or at least that who I assumed she was. Little did she know what that statement means to me.

For the past days I've been on the phone to everyone I know, and Cinna's been working pretty hard as well to spread the word of the tragic star-crossed lovers. It's definitely all over the school by now, and that's perfect. The other students at my school aren't just any Capitol children. My school was for the uppercase, sons and daughters of officials, gamemakers, and escorts. The important people.

So of course how do I get to the people I need to talk to? Plant the seed. If kids tell their parents everyone is talking about the star-crossed lovers of District 12, guess what the parents will talk about? Haymitch isn't the only great strategist, and I know it's worked because that's all I've been hearing all day. Star-crossed this, District 12 that. Sponsors, sponsors, and more sponsors. It seems no one can get enough of this added drama to the Quell.

Haymitch owes me big time for this though. Watching him fawn over another girl, even if it is fake, is no fun for me. Haymitch has never been the type to fawn over anyone, I'm lucky to get a compliment, no that isn't true, he compliments me in his own way, but it's never like this. He's playing it up well. It seems if there isn't fighting the cameras are on the love story.

An idea suddenly pops into my head. "Excuse me, it's been lovely chatting with you," I take my leave from my little group and make bee line for the District 12 viewing room.

"Effie, I was wondering if you'd forgotten me," Tyus joked when I sat next to him.

"Sorry, I've been busy," I explain myself.

He smiles, "I know. I keep hearing all about the star-crossed lovers of District 12. Anyway I can help?"

"Keep it up. Make sure people are talking about it," I say.

"Fan the fire?" he asks.

"Exactly." I pull the control panel to me.

"You're sending a gift? I didn't think they needed anything," he looks at me puzzled.

"Oh yes they do. It's time to put the sponsor money to work."

"You've got a plan?" he asks.

"Exactly."

**A/N: Oooooh, any guesses to what Effie's up to?**

**Yeah, I know there's a lot of pov changes and a few days passing, but this is mostly just a build up chapter. I'm soooooo excited for the next one! Time to put my evil plan to work! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *looks innocent* I said nothing.**

**Thanks to: **

**egel-0507**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21**

**for your great reviews! **

**A huge thanks for reading this, and this definitly isn't one of my best chapters, but I just needed some stuff to happen, I swear the next one is going to be better. Reviews help me write so if you please...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Maysilee's PoV:**

You can't do this, I remind myself. One of us has to die, if not both. I can't like Haymitch.

Sure he says he likes me, and the past few days have been good, well, as good as it gets in the arena, but we're still in the Games. Still fighting. I glance at him and smile, he grins back. If you would have told me a month ago that Haymitch Abernathy likes me I would have called you insane. If you would have told me I'd like him back, I would have called you a lunatic. If you would have told me all this would happen on national television I don't even know what I would have called you.

I hear a faint beeping and look up terrified, what if we just walked into a trap. However, the sight I see almost brings tears of joy to my eyes. A silver parachute. "District 12 has sponsors?" I'm a little surprised.

Haymitch shrugs,"pretty girl." I roll my eyes and he just grins. The parachute lands in a branch just above our heads and he looks to me, "You're the better climber."

"One second," I quickly scale the few feet and jump back down. "Here, you open it," I shove it into his hands.

"Why?" he asks me, his grey eyes meeting mine.

Normally I wouldn't say but the truth drips from my lips before I can stop it, "I'm nervous."

He laughs, "Why? This is a good thing."

I avert my eyes and look at the ground instead, "I-I don't know. Everything about this whole situation makes me nervous."

"Hey," he lightly grabs my chin and lifts my head so I'm looking at him, "you'll be fine." Those simple words are such a lie I want to laugh and cry at the same time, but the way he said them makes me want to believe them so badly.

"Open the gift," I'm embarrassed the whole country is probably watching me blush right now.

"Almost forgot," he turns it over in his hands before undoing the latch.

I can't look. "What is it?"

"Soup," he answers.

"Soup?" I ask.

"Soup, you know, the edible kind," he's smirking when I look back up at him.

"Why would Tyus send us-" I started but was cut off.

"Do you really want to know or would you rather just eat it?"

I paused for a second, "Point. Oh, and thanks so much to our sponsors."

He gave me a thumbs up before saying, "Haymitch approves."

"What? You have to approve everything I say to the sponsors?"

"Pretty much," he nods and I can tell he's joking. Mostly.

He hands me one of the two spoons and we settle against a log. We dig in, after days of only berries and squirrel meat the real food is like heaven on my tongue. So here we are, sharing a cup of soup in the middle of the arena. It's almost romantic.

"Do you miss them? Your family, I mean," I ask out of no where. I just suddenly feel like I want to know more about the oddness that is Haymitch Abernathy.

There's a pause in which I can tell I've asked the wrong question, "Of course."

The silence is awkward as we finish eating. Neither of us move when we're done though because we're both clinging to that feeling of semi-normal.

"Do you really think I'm pretty enough to get sponsors?" I don't know how the question escapes my brain and falls out of my mouth.

He looks at me surprised, "Definitely."

I smile and look at him. He really has great eyes, the kind a girl could get lost in. And then he kisses me. I don't know what changed, but I guess I was expecting it from my lack of utter shock. Our mouths move together, his hand finds its way onto my cheek, and mine into his hair. I'm about to deepen it when he pulls away. All disappointment disappears when I see the look of panic on his face.

"Run," he barley whispers, but I move so quickly I don't even feel the transition between sitting and sprinting.

I quickly glance behind me, it's the Careers, all four of them. I'm right behind Haymitch, but falling behind every second. That's when I know. If he stops we'll both die, but there's no way I can make it, I'm just not fast enough.

I can't fight them for long, but maybe I can buy him a little time. Maybe there might be a 12 victor this year, but it won't be me. I look at him one last time, he's never looked back once, he must think I'm still right behind him.

I take a deep breath and turn on a dime. The Careers definitely weren't expecting me to charge them and I can see it in their faces. I tackle the taller boy and we both hit the ground. I stick my foot out to trip one of the girls and end up getting both of them. The boy I first tackled is now restraining me, but I'm kicking for my life. I don't dare scream though, if Haymitch heard he'd come back and neither of us would stand a chance.

The other three are now circled around us and the boy I tackled's hands are holding my head. This is it, he's going to snap my neck. "Stop!" one of the girls orders.

"Why?" the guy asks.

"Because Velvet, you saw her kissing the other 12, and you saw his training score," she half way explains.

"So what, Polish?" Velvet asks.

"He got a higher score than you," she enunciates each word clearly.

"So what?"

"So," Polish pauses and her eyes switch to me, "bait."

The other girl gives me a hungry look that makes me shiver, "So when lover boy comes to save his little girlfriend here..."

"We'll be waiting," the fourth Career, I think his name is Calcite, says.

**A/N: Explination- Haymitch is playing all sweet and Peeta-like, so if he seems a little out of character that's why.**

**It was kind of fun to do an all Maysilee chapter, but as we don't know much about her personality, I had to improvise so this is just how I see her. I'm sorry it's so short, a lot of stuff happened and I didn't think it needed more.**

**Has anyone heard the song No Rain by Blind Melon? Random, but it's a really good song and I was listening to it wile writing this. **

**I totally flipped out when I found 8 reviews waiting for me! And they were all good for what I thought was the worst chapter! I love you all! And that's why I wanted to get this up quickly, but there definitely won't be anything tomorrow, sorry, a lot of stuff to do.**

**Huge thanks to: **

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (I hope this is good for more Maysilee PoV)**

**bigtimecrazy123 (Thanks for your review on chap 3, just got it, so now this thanks is waiting for you on 14 XD)**

**baileysue2 (I'm sure he would have too, and I wanted to show that change)**

**Innocentlilly (Awww, thanks Effie Mind Twin)**

**bigtimecrazy123 (I hope this was a fast enough update, and I got 2 reviews from you so, two shout outs)**

**egel-0507 (That's an epic smiley thingy e_e I've never seen it before)**

**Yanna (I'm so glad you like it)**

**Now I will shut up with the longest authors note ever. REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Effie's PoV:**

I have never been the 'jelous type'. I've never cared if my boyfriends were friends with other girls, and I've never cared if they even flirted a bit. But seeing Haymitch and Maysilee lip locking was...irritating, infuriating, something like that.

Unfortunately I didn't have a pillow or cute fluffy puppy dog in my hand, I had a butter knife. Which is now lodged into the wall. If I would have thrown it a centimeter to the left it would of been in the screen instead.

"Not bad," Tyus commented after the knife hit it's target.

"Thanks, I'm good with throwing knifes," I explained half way distracted.

"Uh, if I might ask, where would a nice Capitol girl like yourself be trained with throwing knifes?" he asked with heavy sarcasm on the 'nice Capitol girl' part.

"After I was freed from prison I wanted to know how to defend myself, it's what I was best at," I shrugged.

"Hmm, be useful if you ever get reaped."

That's one thing that never happened to me. Tortured mentally and physically? Check. No hope of survival? Check. Somehow getting out of there alive? Check. But never reaped.

But this is Haymitch's third time technically. Peeta took his place, but I wonder what it was like to hear his name again. Then this time, back into the same arena. I shiver at the thought. He's definitely different this time though, just the way he acts, and not the kissing Maysilee thing, just him. I don't know how to describe it.

I'm not a huge fan of the kissing thing. I know it's illogical, I even told him to in a round about way by sending him the soup. I wonder if he's figured out that I'm here or if he's just going to be thinking, 'this is getting weirder.' Because first the fire and now this, I wonder who made the fire happen...

They ran. At first I had no clue why, then the screens showed the career pack chasing them. So many thoughts, so few of them appropriate for a 15 year old girl to say. I really need to stop picking up words from Chaff and Haymitch. If he survives of course.

Then Maysilee did something incredibly stupid that makes me wonder of her sanity. Why would she turn and head towards the four crazies trying to kill her? I glanced at Haymitch's screen and found him running as if she was right next to him, but with the careers gaining I don't know if he'll-THAT GENIUS! Or stupidest person in Panem...She's giving him more time to get away.

But she dies. That's...I don't know how to describe it. I was growing to like her, want her to get out too. It's a trade I'm not happy with, but what can I do but except it? I close my eyes, losing a tribute is something I should be use to by now, but I'm not. I never even knew her, but I still feel like she's mine. Like her life is in my hands.

I cringe and wait for the cannon but it doesn't come. I thought killing was the worst thing that happened in the arena, and you can't really blame them for that, but this is just cruel.

**Haymitch's PoV:**

My footsteps echoed around me as I ran for my life, but something was wrong. The only sound is my footsteps. I stop and look around me. No Careers, but no Maysilee either. If they didn't beep out my reaction a lot of parents aren't going to be happy with the language I just taught their kids.

What do I do? What do I do? If the Careers got her she's probably dead, but then why aren't they still after me? And why didn't I hear a cannon? Did I miss it, so focused on getting away? If we somehow got separated how can I find her? It's not like I can just start yelling her name.

I run a hand through my hair and sigh in exasperation. I jump when I hear the double sound of two cannons going off one after another. Is one of those hers? I punch the nearest tree in frustration.

My nerves are shot. It's getting dark. I'm tired. There's no alcohol. And I have no idea what to do, something I don't like admitting even to myself. I sigh because there's nothing else I can do. Wandering around in the arena at night is one of the stupidest things you can do unless you're a career and can kill whoever you might come across.

I swear again and climb the tree that was previously my punching bag. It was much easier after several days with Maysilee's instruction. I settled in for the night with little hope of sleep.

I must of dozed off though because I woke to the annoying sound of beeping shortly followed by a cannon. The boom instantly pulled me out of that morning haze. I glanced around and quickly found the source of the beeping. Another silver parachute with a small container attached to it.

Wow, Tyus must really be working the star-crossed lovers angle. First the soup and now this, I only got one gift the first time. The soup thing was strange though, it was like someone was telling me to kiss Maysilee. But how would Tyus know to send soup? That soup. The kind I sent Katniss.

I cracked open the container to see a small round object. What? I pick it up to figure out what the heck it is. It seems like a silver disk with no markings what so ever when I see a small crack running around the circumference. I try to pry it open and I hear a snap when it finally gives. I guess that's not how it was built to be opened, and I'm pretty sure I broke it but that doesn't matter when I see what it is.

A compass.

And that's not all. On the glass is one letter. Written in what looks like purple lipstick is the letter 'M'.

**Effie's PoV:**

I'm guessing lack of sleep, but for some reason when Haymitch breaks the compass I find it hilarious. I mean, all my work trying to get sponsors and figuring out how to communicate where Maysilee is, and he just brakes it.

I spent all last night laying in bed with my TV on trying to figure out how to tell him and even if I should. In the end, knowing Haymitch, I figured it would be better to let him know. Who knows what would have happened if he'd been left on his own wandering, trying to find her. I know he would try. Too stubborn for his own good, he'd keep looking until he saw her dead body.

That's one of the things I love about him, once he cares about you you're pretty much screwed. He will do everything to protect you. Katniss, Peeta, me, and now Maysilee are all examples.

"Get any sleep?" Tyus asks as he sits on the couch.

I glance at him, "What do you think?" Luckily I know how to cover dark circles under my eyes, and that's why my make up is so heavy today. Until now I've been wearing as little as Capitol-ly possible.

"That's what I thought," he hands me a mug of coffee.

"You are a lifesaver, my parents won't let me near coffee," I take a big gulp as soon as I'm finished speaking.

"Normally I'd agree with someone so young, but as you're a forty-something year old, I'll make an exception. What'd you send him?"

"A compass," I answer.

There's a pause, "remember I don't know a lot of the inside stuff. How's that supposed to help him?"

I dig around in my bag before pulling the little tube out, "I studied the map carefully and marked the direction he needs to go in with an 'M'. I used my favorite purple lipstick, but I still don't think he's figured out I'm here. Not that it really matters."

"It's a gamble, leading him into their trap like that."

"May the odds be ever in our favor," I sigh.

"We're gonna need it."

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. Stuffs been keeping me busy, but I'll try to post the next chapter asap. I'd love to hear any thoughts on this or predictions. I'd also like to hear requests if you think of anything you'd like to see in the story. **

**A super-mega-fantastic-amazing-with-sprinkles-on-top thanks to:**

**bigtimecrazy123 **

**baileysue2**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21**

**and**

**19mlm19**

**If it wasn't for you guys this chapter wouldn't be up because I'd have no inspiration. And maybe the thanks list will be the biggest one yet in chapter 16? Maybe? Hopefully?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Haymitch's PoV:**

I glance at the compass in my hand again to make sure I'm going the right way. I hope the 'M' means Maysilee not "If you go this way you'll be MURDERED" because then I'm marching to my death. I keep going.

After what seems to be hours I run out of water. The flask is bone dry and I have no idea how long it will take to get wherever I'm going. I'm also hungry, but that I can survive. I glance at the compass again, more habit now than anything else, and I know the choice I'm facing.

Continue and risk dehydrating, or find that lake again and take the chance of not finding Maysilee. By now I've long since realized the forest I'm in is somewhat familiar, I've trekked through it this time. But I didn't the first time, so I've never seen it in nightmares.

I estimate a left turn about now will lead to a two hour-ish detour that would get me to the lake. I glance at the compass. I can't help Maysilee at all if I'm dead. I take the turn and see them. Nightlock. I could recognize them drunk out of my skull if I needed too.

I take out the fake hallow rock and dump a handful into it. "Maybe Polish likes berries too," I think to myself.  
I glance at the compass in my hand again to make sure I'm going the right way. I hope the 'M' means Maysilee not "If you go this way you'll be MURDERED" because then I'm marching to my death. I keep going.

After what seems to be hours I run out of water. The flask is bone dry and I have no idea how long it will take to get wherever I'm going. I'm also hungry, but that I can survive. I glance at the compass again, more habit now than anything else, and I know the choice I'm facing.

Continue and risk dehydrating, or find that lake again and take the chance of not finding Maysilee. By now I've long since realized the forest I'm in is somewhat familiar, I've trekked through it this time. But I didn't the first time, so I've never seen it in nightmares.

I estimate a left turn about now will lead to a two hour-ish detour that would get me to the lake. I glance at the compass. I can't help Maysilee at all if I'm dead. I take the turn and see them. Nightlock. I could recognize them drunk out of my skull if I needed too.

I take out the fake hallow rock and dump a handful into it. "Maybe Polish likes berries too," I think to myself.

**Effie's PoV:**

I wasn't camped away in the 12 viewing room when it came on. In the main room of headquarters the full broadcast plays, so I listen intently to the commentary.

"Looks like Haymitch might not last much longer. For those who don't know, those are the highly poisonous Nightlock berries. If he decides to have a snack later he'll drop like that," Caesar snaps his fingers.

"Don't be to sure, it looks to me like he knows what those are. Might just have a plan," Claudius disagreed.

"I hope so because this looks like it's going to be an interesting confrontation."

I felt like laughing and crying at the same moment. My love is possibly about to fight four people to the death and what do they call it? An interesting confrontation. The Capitol really is messed up.

"Sending that compass was either brilliant or one of the dumbest moves ever. I hope Tyus knew what he was doing," Claudius commented.

"Actually, Tyus Ambers didn't send it. He seems to have finally chosen someone as Acting Mentor for District 12. It seems like Effie Trinket, daughter of District 1 Escort, Lance Trinket, has taken the position," Caesar corrected.

"I thought that was just a rumor," I can't believe no one seems to notice how fake Claudius sounds right now. He obviously knew but doesn't want to make the people who aren't in the know feel stupid.

"It was definitely a risky move, choosing the 15 year old. But judging from the two gifts so far, a brilliant one."

"Will the compass gamble pay off as well for District 12? This Games is certainly turning into one of the best so far."

The Games replaced the men on the screen. I know nothing interesting has happened because the camera's are following Haymitch's walking. With only nine tributes left the main action seems to be Haymitch playing hero.

I begin to wonder how much longer it will be until the big confrontation that I really hope isn't coming. I seal the deal with the sponsor I was talking with and politely dismiss myself to the viewing room. I pull up the map on the control panel. It's not detailed, but the large oval of green with bits of blue and two red dots are all we're aloud, so it will have to do.

The red dot marked with an 'M' is right by the cornucopia and hasn't moved for a long wile. The one with an 'H' on the other hand can't seem to stop moving. In the wrong direction.

**Haymitch's PoV:**

There are some moments in my life that I just know I'm a Victor. Moments that I can feel it in my bones. Moments like this.

Most people would say, "Of course you're a Victor. How could you not know that every moment?" That's what the alcohol is for isn't it? But I guess only a Victor would know what I'm talking about. A moment when you hate yourself, but know you would do anything to survive, because you'll always have to. Because once you're in, you never truly leave the arena.

One example is when I was first reaped. True I wasn't in the arena yet, but I guess in a since I was. That second I heard my name I didn't think, "No, it can't be me," or something stupid like that. I was even more pathetic. I was thinking of all the ways to kill Morgan. How, if it came to it, I could kill the other boy from my District.

This is another one of those moments. Another in a long list of things I can never forgive myself for. Another moment when I'm a Victor in every seance of the word.

As I left the lake, flask full of water, I heard something. Running would attract attention immediately and that's the last thing I needed at the moment, so I scaled a tree as quickly as I could. Dang, if I would have known I would've spent all the training at the climbing station.

I hid myself in the foliage and watched. Two tributes, not Careers thankfully, came sneaking out to the edge of the lake from a bit to the right of my perch. Both had to be 12 or 13, they were so small I wondered how they had survived for so long. While the two look nothing like it, all I can think of is Prim and Rue standing next to each other.

They look ragged and worn, like I'm sure we all do. But they look terrified too. They know they won't really make it, but they've started to hope since there's so few of us left. Because of the decision I made, I know that Victor is just another word for monster.

I have to kill them. If one of them survive, Maysilee won't. I won't.

I look at their faces again. No, I can't make them suffer. I can't make them scared. They deserve to die peacefully at the edge of the beautiful lake. I can't do it brutally.

I dig quietly in my pack for two items. I hold the tears back. "If you don't, it'll be much worse when they run into the Careers," I think to myself.

I fill the container with all the Nightlock to make sure it's full. I know they probably haven't had any sponsor gifts so the lack of beeping shouldn't alert them. I just hope this doesn't tick off Snow, Maysilee isn't the only one I'm trying to save.

I toss the parachute so a breeze catches it and sends it straight for the pair. I can't hear what they say, but the look on their faces read of excitement and joy. I bight my bottom lip as hard as I can to keep myself from either crying or yelling to them not to eat it.

They both pop a berry in their mouth at the same time.

They die with smiles on their faces.

**A/N: I don't think I've ever been this close to crying while writing before...I really hope you liked it though.**

**A super colossal thanks to:**

**McMuffin (I don't care if you're logged in or not, thank you)**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (I screamed when I read your review *happy dance*)**

**bigtimecrazy123 (I hope this is soon enough, and I think you'll really like the next chapter. It's very more-ish...I have a plan)**

**baileysue2 (I didn't put this in Maysilee's PoV for a reason; there has to be some surprise to it. Sorry if that disappointed you)**

**BrookeEffyJames (Made. My. Day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well)**

**Lady (You know what I think of you)that's not being mean...I know her in RL so...)**

**You all are...I don't have a word good enough to describe you guys and I'm an author so that should tell you something. I wish I could hug you all! I know I say it every time, but you inspire me and are the reason I write so I hope this chapter is to your liking! **

**Review and the odds might favor you a bit more.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Haymitch's PoV:**

I was about to leave as quickly as possible when I noticed something. One of the two girls was armed. With a bow.

I have no idea if I would have walked up to their bodies for any other weapon. I might have, who knows where the careers are, but then again I might have not. Two little girls dieing at my hand is bad enough from far away. But it's a bow. Identical to Katniss's bow. Just another way the 74th seems to be bleeding into the 50th.

The fire, the soup, the Nightlock, now the bow. I can't just walk away. I don't know why, but it feels like this is adding up to something. Maybe it is, I haven't had much experience with time travel so who knows.

I approach cautiously. Yes they're dead, and yes they probably couldn't do much to me even if they weren't, but the arena is the the arena and the lake is an open space with water. I quickly gathered the bow and quiver with what I assume to be about half of the arrows left in it.

If this helps me I'll have to give Katniss a bear hug for showing me how to use one of these...or a nice high five will work to. Can't get too sentimental now.

True I'm not anywhere near as good as she is, but at least I can shoot. I remember the first time I ever tried was right after Effie. She wanted to learn to defend herself so she'd never be in the Capitol's clutches again. I told her that would never happen, but she insisted. I learned that when your, at the time, fiancee wants to learn about weaponry, don't stand in her way.

She had failed at archery, hitting the very border of the target. Pretty much as far as you can get from the bulls eye. I laughed.

"Think you could do it better?" she challenged.

` "Watch and learn, sweetheart," I took her place. I had listened to all of Katniss's instructions so I shushed her when she started to explain again.

I aimed for the center of the target and hit the air. Effie still won't let me live it down. But that's the day I decided I was going to learn to shoot a bow and arrow. Good thing I did.

I take off into the forest. It's not the easiest path, or route really, there is no path, but now that I'm not thirsty and have been down it once, it's not terrible. My only real concern is running into the Careers.

**Effie's PoV:**

"Go fix your makeup," Tyus whispers to me.

I sniffle. "What if someone sees me? They'd ask why I was crying."

"The lady's room is next door, unless some one's in there you should be fine."

"O-okay," I choke out.

I make sure I'm all cried out and duck into the lady's room. Luckily no one else is there and I remembered to grab my purse today. I've forgotten it many times when the games have been especially...as the Capitol would say, entertaining.

I dig out my mascara and foundation and get to work. It only takes about five minutes, but I don't leave yet. I double check all the stalls for feet and lock the door. I don't really want to be around anyone right now.

Turning around and leaning against the door I let out a long sigh. I slide down until I'm sitting on the ground with my knees tucked under my chin.

What happened? What could have possibly went so wrong that anyone could see this as entertainment? How did I ever see it like that? I remember it, being 15, and loving the Games just like everyone else. How? Now that I look back I have no idea. I sigh again, this is so surreal.

Back in the future, there's something you think everyday, when I lived in 12 my life before becoming an Escort seemed like a dream. After I became an Escort was a nightmare. But now the dream is the one smacking me repeatedly in the face.

I wasn't asleep, but I wasn't awake either. I just stared at what was in front of me. I don't know how long I sat like that, but I know it's a good thing there's more than one lady's room. Have you ever had those moments when you don't think, just blank out and have no idea where you went. Or even that you left until you come back.

Everything was just so heavy that I left and there was nothing to snap me back. I've done this before. Being tortured like I was leaves scars, and not just the physical kind. I never talk about what happened, but people know how bad it was. Or they think they do.

In reality they have no idea because their imagination can't even come close to the reality. The Capitol made it look and feel like everyone I love was doing the torturing. No one has any idea what it was like for Haymitch to beat me every day. Or for Cinna to carve the Capitol emblem into my back. Or for Katniss to shoot me with arrows, never deep, never in places that would kill me, but to where I would feel every sting. They wanted me to hate everyone in the rebellion so I would talk.

I was cut, bruised, scraped, every terror imaginable, and it seemed like the people I care about most were doing it. I told them nothing.

It almost cost me my mind, though. I was on the slippery edge of sanity when they made a mistake. Ironic how something meant to torture me into submission gave me the will to deny them, to hold onto myself.

They played his interviews. Just the audio of Haymitch talking. They always played this before whoever the pretender was came to beat me. Later I found out it was something about using all the senses. But that's what did it. Hearing the real him, something about it kept me grounded. It let me see through the holographic masks and trackerjacker venom.

When I finally got out, I was told, they had a hard time keeping me alive. After seeing the pictures it's obvious why. But I recovered. I had awful scaring and my face was almost unrecognizable from it, but I was mostly okay.

Plutarch had it set up for me to get my scars removed. The same doctors that had healed the tributes would now work on me. My face was fixed to how it looked before, the horrid emblem was taken off my back, and I looked like myself again. With exceptions.

Beforehand I told the surgeons not to touch my arms, I needed some scars. The inside of my forearms were fixed, but when I woke up after the surgery, the rest were still scared. Haymitch and Plutarch were furious. They wanted all scars gone and wouldn't listen when the surgeon said I'd requested they not touch my arms.

When they heard me say it, they weren't too happy, and if I ever wanted to change my mind that would be completely fine, but they both calmed down. I've never told them why, but I know. And that's good enough.

I kept them as a reminder of what happened to all of us. I kept them to show people of the Capitol what their city could do, even to it's own citizens. I kept them to anchor me to reality. I kept them...because I wouldn't feel right without them. After everything I went through it wouldn't have been right to not have scars. Personally, I think Chaff is the only one who really understands that. I guess we're kind of alike in the way he didn't get a fake hand.

But scars aren't only physical. Sometimes I just zone out. Leave and don't know where I go. Usually it's only when I'm feeling a particularly strong emotion and someone can bring me back by saying my name, touching my shoulder, stuff like that. But with no one there I can be gone for hours.

Honestly with everything, time travel, Games, everything, I'm surprised I haven't had an attack before now. But it doesn't really matter at the moment. I left, but I'm back now. I don't know how long I was gone but when I stand up my mussels feel sore.

I check in the mirror, and unlock the door. Taking a deep breath I return to the viewing room.

"I was starting to get worried," Tyus smiled at my return.

I glanced at the clock, "How long was I gone?"

"Three hours. Were you having a..." I nodded. I had explained it a few days ago.

"Where's Haymitch?" I asked.

"Back to the path he was on, still following the compass," he answered.

"Good."

**A/N: Well...that wasn't what I had planed for this chapter, but I like it. Just started writing and bam...that's what happened. Poor Effie...**

**baileysue2 (I was planing on it...then, well...that. Sorry, wait one more chapter?)**

**CrepuscularSnidget (Thank you. I try hard to keep their characters. You're review especially helped me write this chapter. IDK why it stood out so much, but it did)**

**Innocentlilly (I know you reviewed chapter 8 but whatever. I DIED LAUGHING AT THIS REVIEW! "if Effie got a sex change" ROTFLVHLDM!)**

**bigtimecrazy123 (Awww, here's a hug for you)**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (And this story loves you)**

**Also since I've had the next chapter planned since I started this story it might take a wile to get it perfect. Reviews remind me to write and not get distracted so if you want it faster...**

**Also, random, but WILL "FINE LINE" PLEASE UPDATE? I'M GOING CRAZY WAITING...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Haymitch's PoV:**

It's almost dark when I see them. The Careers are using the cornucopia like a home base. With it's abundance of supplies and central location it's ideal, only the toughest can claim it. But that's obvious, such an overused career strategy, it's the fact that there's five people around it that interests me. Four of them are expected, Polish, the boy from 1, and the two from 2. The fifth is obviously a prisoner, tied the the cornucopia is Maysilee.

This confuses me. The Hunger Games isn't a game of prisoners. Why wouldn't they just kill her? What could they possibly have to gain from keeping her alive?

I creep around the clearing, making sure I'm always hidden in the foliage, but I need a better view. After going about half way around the circle I realize there isn't a better view on the ground, I need to look down on them.

By now it's night and visibility is low thanks to the darkness. I may be better at climbing now, but I still can't do it in the dark. I shut my eyes and then almost face palm at my stupidity. As silently as possible I slip the glasses out of my bag. There, now I can see. I never thought I'd say this, but thank you gamemakers.

I turn my attention to the new predicament, where to hide. I need to find a place that I can see them, but they can't see me. After a few minutes I give up on trying to find one from the ground and hope I can find a good place once I'm up there.

Scaling a tree that might as well have been a ladder because it was so easy, I realize the career's would see me if any of them happened to look my way. I make sure not to make a sound and quickly find my way onto a tree further back in the forest. After testing about five different hiding places I finally pick one, unfortunately was already put to the test.

After the jump I had to make, and for the record I have a much greater respect for Rue now, the branch which looked sturdy broke clear off. I grabbed the branch right above it just in time to catch myself, but the damage was done. I could see the careers had heard the crack and crashes.

They looked like a pack of hungry wild dogs. All heads turned in my direction, ears perked, still as statues. I didn't breath and held onto that branch for dear life. My mussels were aching but I didn't dare move. Finally, after what felt like ages, the careers finally turned away.

I pulled myself onto the branch and settled in. Observation felt like the perfect plan at the moment. Charging into the middle of the career camp without a plan is suicide. Charging in with a plan is suicide, but I have to, for Maysilee.

I yawn. The long day of hiking is finally catching up to me. Can't hurt to rest my eyes for a few minutes, I think as I lean my head back against the tree.

**Effie's PoV:**

It's late when I first see my father looking for me. I know it's time to go, and I'm about to wade my way through what's left of the crowd to my father when I see him.

Trexler Hoverhound. Head Gamemaker. I've been trying to talk to him for days, but anytime he actually makes an appearance in headquarters I never seem to catch him because he's either in a big hurry or surrounded by people.

I scamper over to him and introduce myself. "Oh, I've heard a lot about you Miss Trinket. Youngest ever Acting Mentor, it's an honor to meet you," he smiles.

"Thank you, it's an honor to meet you too, sir. But I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment in privet?" I ask politely and put on my best charming smile.

"Of course," he smiles and we move to a secluded stairwell.

"I assume this has something to do with your tributes?" he asks.

"Sort of. I had an idea that I think will really amp up the drama of the games."

He raises an eyebrow, "Now I'm interested. A smart Gamemaker always pays attention, you never know where inspiration for the next great twist will come from. Remember that because I think you might take my job one day."

I take a deep breath. How would Haymitch do this? "Thanks, I'll have to keep that in mind. But my idea was, and hear me out because it will probably sound insane at first, is to allow two victors if they're from the same District."

Trexler starts to say something, but I raise my hand to stop him. "I know it sounds impossible but think of it this way, it would pit the career's against each other which would be a great two on two fight. There could always be only one victor who's already lost their partner or if they lost their partner after the rule change it would give them something to avenge. And then there's the love story between Maysilee and Haymitch that people could route for. It would really add another dimension of drama, and with it already being a Quell of doubles it wouldn't be expected for you to do it again next year, so my logic is play that card wile you can."

"You know how I said you might take my job?" he grins, "Now I know you will."

**Haymitch's PoV:**

The booming voice wakes me and I mentally slap myself for falling asleep. From the sun I guess it's pretty early morning and I rip the glasses off so I can see in the light.

"Attention tributes, attention. There has been a slight rule change. It has been decided that in honor of the doubled number of tributes, there can be two victors if they're both from the same District. This will be the only announcement. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The announcement shocks me more than it should. I hoped this was coming, knew it could happen, but the fact that it just did is fantastic. I honestly didn't think it would and I thank...I don't even know who to thank because I don't know who could have pulled the strings for this to happen, but when I find that person I just might hug them...depending on who they are and how much I've had to drink of course.

I know the rule could be changed back at the end, but at the moment that's not one of the things I'm worried about. I'll cross that bridge if I get there. Right now, my main concern is getting Maysilee, then getting as far away from the cornucopia as possible.

That's when I know my plan. It just pops into my head, and it's so simple, it's brilliant. But it's a gamble, it will either work perfectly or fail miserably. But hell, what plan isn't like that in this situation?

The two boys seem to be checking the parameter which makes my job a lot easier. They're not near me, but they should circle past again, and I'll be ready.

I take the lighter out of my backpack and slip it into my pocket. I pull an arrow out of the quiver and hold it and the bow in my left hand. My knife is ready in my right.

I count how long it takes the two careers to get where I need them in my head. 42 seconds.

"For Effie," I breath and through the knife straight into the boy from 1's head.

I quickly ready the bow, "For Katniss," through the boy from 2's heart.

I jump out of the tree and now the girls have noticed me.

They're both charging me as I run toward them, but Polish is the faster runner and she reaches me first. I'm ready. I use all my strength to pick up a near by rock, "For Peeta," and bash Polish's head with it. I just barely escaped a beheading by her ax.

The other girl reaches me but I side step her spear and grab the lighter. Closer. "For Cinna," and she's up in flames.

The adrenalin is still pumping through me as I race toward Maysliee who watched the whole thing. I hear the blood rushing through my ears.

I can't untie the knots so I pull on the rope until it loosens enough for her to slip out.

We turn, I grab her hand, and we run.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I've had this planned since I started this story and I'm really happy with it. It's not very detailed because when you're in the middle of a fight you don't think to much, just act, so I was trying to get that across.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. It would have been up yesterday, but I went to an Alice Cooper concert (If you don't know who that is go to youtube right now and listen to "Poison" "No More Mr. Nice Guy" and "School's Out" the first two actually make me think of Hayffie so I think you'll like them. And they're just amazing. "Frankenstein" is also a great one.) **

**Over 50 reviews...I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! When I started this for like the first five chapters I got like 3 reviews total and now...I'm just in shock...**

**And the part where you only read your name because it makes you feel awesome and you really don't care who else I thank:**

**bigtimecrazy123 (You were the 50th reviewer! I'm glad you look forward to my chapters because I look forward to your reviews, they make me smile!)**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (I hope this lived up to your expectations!)**

**Kat (For your review of chapter 9. I'm so glad you like it even if it's not your favorite couple! That makes me feel special)**

**egel-0507 (I'm glad you still love it. Sometimes after a wile a fic will just get boring so I'm glad you think it hasn't reached that point yet.)**

**So any thoughts on the chapter? Parts you liked, parts you don't like, telling me to shut up with the long A/N...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Effie's PoV:**

I clicked on my TV as soon as I got to my room. True it was less than 20 minutes since the last time I saw them, but a lot can change in the Hunger Games and after the stunt he pulled today... I sighed in relief when I saw nothing had changed. Haymitch and Maysilee were still well hidden. In a cave. This is getting ridiculous. But at least they're safe.

Maysilee's sleeping form was as silent as Haymitch's woken one. He hadn't even tried to sleep. He sat back against the side of the cave guarding her. Oh, how sweet, I roll my eyes. I can see him thinking though, the gears turning in his eyes. I wonder what could possibly be going through his head right now. Is he thinking about the games? Katniss and Peeta? Me? Our life in 12? The war? Keeping Maysliee safe? The list is endless. A drink? I don't know.

I jump when my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask not even looking at the caller ID but hoping it's Cinna's voice I hear.

"Heeey!" Ruby's voice rings instead. "Long time no see!"

"Hi Ruby," I say less than enthusiastic.

"What's wrong?" I hear Cindy.

"Oh, sorry. You're on conference call. We're all here," Ruby explains.

"I figured. And nothing, Cindy, I'm just tired."

"Well too bad! You have a lot of filling in to do!" Topaz calls.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel single again," I hear Ace.

I have so many things I want to say right now, none of them appropriate for my current audience. Time to be Effie Trinket. "I'm sorry Ace, I've just been extremely busy."

"We know, but it doesn't make his complaining any more bearable," Ty laughs.

"Bight me," Ace responds.

"Boys," Lil sighs. "But seriously what have you been doing? I mean 12 is actually in the top this year."

"And we all know it has something to do with our favorite Acting Mentor," Ruby sings.

I fake through the conversation, a false smile automatically gluing itself in place. Half an hour later I'm dieing to get off the phone as my friends happily chatter away and force me to take a major part in the brain numbing conversation.

Finally the phone beeps letting me know some one's on the other line. I check the caller ID this time and it is Cinna. There are no words to express my relief.

"Hey guys, I have to go, Cinna's on the other line."

There's a silence before a very loud, "WHAT?" from Topaz.

I realize my mistake and try to fix it, "I said some one's on the other line. What's so shocking about that?"

Ace sighs in relief, "For a second I thought you said Cinna, and I told that no good loser to stay the heck away from you. I don't want any repeats of him coming on to you in the hallway."

"Well, I really have to go now, sorry," I hang up before they can respond only to pick the phone right back up. "Hello?"

"Effie?" he asks.

"Cinna, thank goodness. What's Ace been doing? If he's said anything-"

Cinna laughs, "It's fine Effie, I told him I blackmailed you in to kiss me."

"Why in Panem would you do that?" I asked shocked.

"It was the only way to get him to stop harassing me. I just told him if he kept it up I'd tell everyone you're big secret," he explained.

"You've been spending too much time with Haymitch," I smile, "becoming too devious."

He laughs again, "Speaking of Haymitch..."

**Haymitch's PoV:**

Thoughts rush through my head as I glace down at Maysilee sleeping. How did I get here? How did I time travel? Should I have just repeated things exactly? How's everything going to be different?

My mom, brother, and girlfrined, well ex-girlfriend, might survive this. Maysilee might survive this. What am I going to do if it comes down to the two of us? I could always pull a Katniss, but I don't want to put my family in danger if that worked. I rubbed my eyes, decision made. If it comes down to the two of us and they change the rule again, she has to go home.

I've had my chance at life, if it comes down to it, I have to giver her one. It's not like Effie will be effected, she'll remember me as just another tribute...Effie. Dang, I love her. If you would have told me after I first met her I marry her I'd have punched you in the face. That pink, frilly_...thing_ would never even be considered human in my eyes.

Oh, how times do change.

But what if I do survive? Alana's alive. If Maysilee makes it out too, will I be forced to marry her because of this strategy? I don't think she's figured it out yet. Then when Effie becomes an Escort, what a fun conversation that would be._ "Hey Maysilee, I know I said I loved you, and we're married and everything, but I don't really love you. I'm in love with the Escort who in your eyes is a horrid monster but after a few years she turns out to be pretty great." _I am positive that would go over well.

The Hunger Games always just muck everything up don't they?

**Maysilee's PoV:**

I feel my thoughts drifting as I fade in and out of conciseness. Even though I'm exhausted I can't seem to get into a deep sleep. I don't think Haymitch has even tried because he's sitting beside me, seemingly wide awake.

I smile to myself. Who would have thought? Haymitch Abernathy and me. I know several of my friends have crushes on him, and who could blame them, he really isn't bad looking. I'd just never been bitten by that particular love bug, him being so...what's the word...bad boy-ish? Never caring about anything but hanging out with his friends, and seeing what trouble they could cause. He was also a huge flirt. All my friends loved it but I thought it was kind of pathetic. I mean was he trying to make his girlfriend jealous or what?

I can just see all my friends smirks when I kissed him. Or he kissed me. Well, I did kiss him back... Oh, whatever. They laughed, that's the point.

But me liking Haymitch is just not natural. Only the Hunger Games could have brought us together, which sounds insane, but so does them allowing two victors.

This is not a simple year.

**A/N: Yay! My computer's fixed! It crashed, but now it's back and I'm back to writing!**

**So some major foreshadowing in this chapter, (any guesses?) so it's not pointless or a filler.**

**Also I got to go see an opera and one of the actors was really cute, random, but I've been telling everyone I know so why not put it in the authors note?**

**So let's do the thanks opera style:**

**TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNKS TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THEEEEEEEEEESEE AMAAAAAAAAAAZING PEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOPLEEEEEE:**

**baileysue2 (It will address their reactions later and I'm happy I had anything to do with making your day good)**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (I'm glad, I hope this one lives up to your expectations as well because it would be just my luck for the chapter after you say that not to)**

**bigtimecrazy123 (That's one of the best compliments my writing has ever gotten. I think when someone can hear background music while reading you know you've got a really emotion drawn. Thank You)**

**anon (I don't know who you are, but to answer your question; he does say them aloud but not loudly, he more mouths them so if you didn't know him well then you wouldn't be able to figure it out)**

**CrepuscularSnidget (unique is an awesome word, thanks for describing my story like that. I try to make them different and not feel like a copy of something)**

**Phoenix (Of course Haymitch and Effie aren't going to break up, I ship it like FedEx. I don't think I'm humanly capable of writing that. And thank you so much for saying it's one of the best stories you've ever read, that made my day. And I updated as fast as I could)**

**If you guys would like to check out another story of mine called "The Zombie Games" it's an AU Hayffie zombie apocalypse thing that's going to be updated really soon as well. **

**Make sure to leave a review! (for this and the zombie one, they make me happy and happy author= updates)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Effie's PoV:**

My heart stopped as I looked at the screen. No. No. NO! This can not be happening! My mouth hung agape and I somehow suppressed a scream.

**A/N: I know...shortest chapter EVER. But I just couldn't write more. I want your imagination to run wild for a bit...*evil laugh here* But the next chapter should be up supper soon.**

**baileysue2 (I have no comment because I don't want to give away anything, sorry)**

**Sorceress Of The Fake (Thank you, I'm glad I could get past your first impression of the story)**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (thanks *blush* but I wouldn't say impossible)**

**FleurSuoh (I'm glad you're enjoying it)**

**egel-0507 (that was exactly the point of the last chapter :D)**

**Phoenix-Freedom (I hope you're happy even though it's a 27 word chapter...)**

**Doc95 (I just couldn't not put Cinna in it, I'm glad you like him in it)**

**Again, sorry for the shortness, but I'd love to hear any thoughts on what's happening...REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Maysilee's PoV:  
** I hold hands with Haymitch as we walk. One left. One more tribute before we can go home. If I kept track correctly then we should be searching for the male quell tribute from 5. Sneaky thing, that's probably why he's lasted so long, but not a fighter from what I saw in training.

I never thought I'd actually be searching for a fight in these games. Heck, I didn't think I'd make it past the cornucopia, let alone make it to the top three. Maybe I will go home. Maybe WE will go home. What would happen then?

I glance up at Haymitch. He looks so serious, so focused. He glances at me and a faint smile flickers across his mouth. He gives my hand a light squeeze and his gaze falls forward again, the stern look returns to his eyes.

The beeping makes me jump a bit. Any slight sound could be 5 and we're not out of the water yet. Instead of what my imagination is scaring me with, the sound is made by a silver parachute heading towards us.

"A gift?" Haymitch asks sceptically.

"No, a platypus," I roll my eyes.

He does that really hot thing where he only raises one eyebrow, "I was just thinking what would Tyus send? What do we need right now?"

This throws me back a bit. What do we need? I can't think of anything off the top of my head. "Well, I guess we'll find out."

Excitement rushes through me as I catch the parcel. It could be anything, a weapon, food, or something I can't even think of right now.

Confusion fills me as I open it, "Why do we need nail polish?"

**Haymitch's PoV:**

"What?" I ask.

"That's what's in here, look for yourself," she hands me the container.

Nail polish. "Okaaaaay...What?" I grab the bottle and drop the rest of the parachute. I open it and sniff. Yep, it's nail polish. Closing the bottle, I examine it closer. One, the name of the colour is 'Mahogany Magic'. Two, that's Effie's favorite.

My Effie is here.

"What?" Maysliee urged me.

"Huh?" I look at her, confused.

She blushes. "Sorry...it just looked like you figured it out or...something..." she trails off at the end.

"Oh," I pause thinking of what to say, "Sorry, no. Just...thinking."

"Yeah," she's looking at the ground embarrassed.

An idea pops into my head. "I mean, what the EFF?" I hope she picks up on that. She knows I'm not opposed to swearing and the fact that I sort of censored it should tip her off...right?

But something still doesn't fit right. There has to be another reason she sent this. Effie is a very clever woman, she's also worrier extraordinaire and would never waist sponsor money just to tell me she's here. No matter how good our odds seem.

No. There's something else to this. Come on Haymitch, THINK!

Nail polish. Why would Effie Abernathy, not Trinket, send nail polish? If it was Effie Trinket that would be obvious. Something like, "oh it would be just such a great colour on Maysilee! She'd look so much better in the finally!" Obviously she wouldn't really do that, but it's what people would have expected. Maybe her first year when she was still brainwashed, but not now. Why now?

Nail polish? Why nail polish? Nail pol-it finally hit me. And the realization terrified me.

"Maysilee?" my voice was a bit shaky.

"Yeah?" she asked, confused.

The cannon boomed the same time I said, "Polish is still alive."

**A/N: To clarify, Effie saw that Polish was still alive even though Haymitch thought she was dead after he hit her with the rock. Effie didn't know at first because she was watching the screens following Haymitch and Maysilee. **

** And I hope this was a fast enough update even though it's short. Not as short, but still.**

** I wanted to find a clever way to write the thanks that was like you guys were the tributes and it would be all cool, but since I can't think of anything and don't want you guys killing each other until after the end of the story just read it in a Capitol accent. **

**A huge thanks to:**

**baileysue2 (hopefully you handled the suspense!)**

**bigtimecrazy123 (your review made me think of this one scooby doo quote where Shaggy goes, "I gotta be brave, I gotta be brave, I gotta be some kinda nut!")**

**Guest (thank you for reviewing and it made my day. I don't feel like I'm nearly as good as the books but thank you soooooo much. Feel free to say that whenever you like :D)**

**Doc95 (bad news: you guessed wrong. Even worse news: you gave me ideas! Mwahahaha)**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa okaY)**

**Innocentlilly (thank you for reviewing chapter 16. Here is your surprise on chapter 21! LoL) **

**BrookeEffyJames (well you were sorta right. And jealous Effie...heheheh)**

**Feel free to work on your typing skills by leaving as long of review as you want!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Haymitch's PoV:**

"What should we do?" Maysilee asked, looking up at me.

I take a second to think. One way or another it's going to come down to a fight. We could wait for her to find us, but I don't want to give her any more of an advantage. I know how close it came last time, and I don't have the force field as a backup now, not that I'd use it. Maybe I would...Effie...

No, I can't think about that now. If we don't do something the Gamemakers will interfere anyway and that would not have a good out come.

"We ambush her. There's two of us, only one of her. If we have an element of surprise it would give us an edge," I answer.

"If only I still had my darts!"

Oh yeah, forgot about that one little hitch. Polish is armed. I don't even have my knife.

All the possible ways to kill her start running through my head: punch in the temple, palm her nose so the bone shoots back into her brain, snap of the neck. I feel disgusted at myself. Maybe I deserve to die after all. I glace back at Maysilee.

But she doesn't. No, Maysilee and I are getting out of here. Both of us. I have to live, this isn't like the start of the games where as long as she gets out it's okay. Now I have a reason. I have to live for Effie. She's my reason, always has been.

"Well you don't. It doesn't mater. We're getting out of here okay? So lets go because it's not going to do any good putting it off," I don't like snapping at her but determinations courses through me and I can't control it.

**Maysilee's PoV:**

My heart is racing. The plan is insane, but insane seems to work for Haymitch so I went with it.

We chose a small clearing where we wouldn't be tripping and slipping over branches and leafs. Haymitch would hide behind a large oak wile I kept look out from a well hidden branch. Once Polish was in the clearing I would whistle the signal, a simple four note tune, and Haymitch would try to take her by surprise and snap her neck.

I heard the footsteps before I could see her. She wasn't even trying for stealth, hopefully overconfidence would act as her curse.

She was five steps into the clearing when I whistled.

Polish's gaze snapped to my direction and she scanned the tree tops with lazer like eyes. But turning around had been her biggest mistake, Haymitch was on her before she knew what happened.

His hands around her head she sent an elbow back into his stomach before he could kill.

I don't care what he said, I nimbly climb down half the height then leap down the rest of the way. Haymitch and Polish are lashing and clawing at each other. I wonder where he learned to fight so well. The fact that she has an ax and yet seems to be in worse shape with her eye clawed out is testament to the fact that you don't mess with Haymitch Abernathy.

I contemplate weather I should help or not, he's doing amazing on his own. That's when it happens. Before my eyes her ax sails into his stomach.

Blood fountains out of his mouth the same time his fist bashes her nose. He falls to his knees.

I charge towards her.

She raises the ax, ready to slice his neck in two.

Time seems to slow down.

She swings.

He manages to duck just in time.

I'm there.

I loop my arm with her swinging one.

Right at her elbow and jerk it back as hard as I can.

Her arm bends.

She can't stop the momentum.

The ax buries itself deep into her head. Just below her ear.

The cannon sounds.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present your Second Quarter Quell Victors! District 12's Haymitch Abernathy and Maysilee Donner!"

**A/N: Do you guys remember this fic? Yeah, it's been forever since I've updated...forgiveness cookie?**

**A HUGE HUGE HUGE *let me love you gif here* THANKS TO:**

**BrookeEffyJames (I hope you continue to think this is brilliant. That's very sweet of you to say)**

**Doc95 ( Strange and entertaining! That's like two thumbs up!)**

**bigtimecrazy123 (Have to love Scooby Doo!)**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (Cat fight! And that's a BIG problem...)**

**Phoenix-Freedom (Made you day? THAT'S SO SWEET! *ugly sobbing* And shhhhhh! we don't tell people our evil plans!)**

**iloveicecream24 (Thank you for the review and for making me want some ice cream)**

**Guest (That is a fantastic smiley face X3 never seen it before)**

**Guest (Two anons used this name *shrugs* But I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG HOPEFULLY YOU DIDN'T...I don't know...) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Effie's PoV:**

_They made it. They survived. They won. _The same words that had swam through my mind after the 74th now repeated themselves to a steady beat in my head. For once, everything worked out okay. Haymitch's family won't die and we can figure out what to do about the time traveling in the morning.

I'll finally see him tomorrow, one more night is all I have to endure. I smile to myself.

_They made it. They survived. They won. _For the first time since I got here I was truly relaxed and I let the words lull me to sleep.

**Haymitch's PoV:**

The sunlight pouring in from the window is what wakes me. I stretch and yawn before opening my eyes, and the sight that meets me is...shocking to say the least.

My room. Back in District 12. I'm home.

When I fell asleep it was back in the Capitol as a 16 year old. Wow, that's a normal sentence. But now I'm home.

I glance in Effie's full length mirror that hangs on the closet door. I'm back. 42 again. I grin. Next to me is a familiar sleeping figure. Her blond hair cascading over and blocking her face, I hook it behind her ear wile saying, "'Morning, sweetheart."

Her face turns away from me as she stretches and blinks to wake up. She turns back and Seam Gray eyes meet mine. "Good morning," says Alana.

_Oh. Crap._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Nightmares and Daydreams. I actually hope you enjoyed the whole thing. Thank you to all my readers and a special thanks to all of those who reviewed. I'm not going to do a master list because I thanked you along the way...speaking of which...**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to:**

**Doc95 (hehe...read the end of the authors note)**

**lovely42 (sorry I didn't update sooner)**

**Guest (that means a lot that you want to share it with your friends, thanks)**

**Guest (Thanks for your review of chapter 5, and I'm kind of confused as to what you mean I missed a part)**

**The Queen's Fabler (read the end of the authors note, and thank you, I'm not the best at action so saying that it's well written means a lot)**

**CrepuscularSnidget (Thank you for saying that, I hope this lives up to what you expect from my writings)**

**Phoenix-Freedom (-_-...read end of authors note)**

**egel-0507 (of course it's fishy, it's Panem. And I love that smiley face.)**

**The Girl In The Pointe Shoes (Thank you for taking the time to contemplate anything in this story, it really means a lot. And I'll check yours out if I have the time, I hope I do)**

**I know I told a few of you specifically to check out this end of the authors note because it had a specific tie in to your reviews, but everyone should read this.**

**It ended kind of weirdly didn't it? Just stopped without showing any aftermath, and you know it had some serious after math. And how did they even time travel in the first place? (Well I know, because I'm the author) But the reason none of these questions are answered is because...you're going to have to find out with Haymitch and Effie in the sequel!**

**So be on the look out for Past and Present because that's the awesome title I thought of! **

**Review please so I can have my first story to reach 100 reviews! :D And truly, thank you to all. **


End file.
